Getting Through with Love
by Demon Girl17
Summary: a new half demon, but it's not Kagome... InuKag relationship.(I'm no good with summaries, so please read and review.)ON HIATUS
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters. They belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. Kika Shiroishi is a character made up by me.  
  
Getting Through with Love Chapter 1: A New Friend  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha yelled as he paced in Kaede's hut, "She should have been here some time ago."  
  
"Have some patience, lord Inuyasha. She probably got tied up at her school." Myoga said trying to calm his master down.  
  
"School and her 'marks' is all she's worried about. The jewel should be of at least some importance to her." Inuyasha shot back. "I'm going after her, be back in a bit."  
  
"Wait Inuyasha, I wanna come." cried Shippo, but Inuyasha was already gone. "I never get to go to Kagome's time." Shippo pouted as he sat left alone with his friends.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo, I'm sure that you'll go there sooner or later." said Kaede.  
  
"Yeah, but I wanna go NOW!" Shippo shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome wait up, I'll walk with you."  
  
"Sorry Kika but I'm late as it is and I don't have time to wait."  
  
"What are you in such a hurry for, are you still angry at me for getting you in trouble at school?"  
  
"No, but I was a little ticked off about having my FIRST detention."  
  
"Look I told ya I'm sorry, now wait for me, please."  
  
"Fine, but hurry up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, I'm through the well, and now I've got to find her scent. " Inuyasha thought to himself. -Sniff- Sniff. "There got it!" he shouted as he followed Kagome's scent trail.  
  
Inuyasha flew from building to building in Tokyo wondering what all the things were that were on the ground. He recognized people and 'bicycles' but everything else was strange, like the different colored boxes that were moving and had people going in and out of them. He figured that he could ask Kagome later, as he picked up a fresh scent trail.  
  
"She's close, I can sense it. But there's someone else with her. Who is it?" Inuyasha said to himself as he spotted Kagome in the park. As Inuyasha perched himself in a tree he stared at Kagome and her friend. Kagome's friend was tall and slender with black hair the same length as his, but it was a different cut. Her eyes' were a grayish blue and she smelled of jasmine. After staring at Kagome and her friend for a few minutes, Inuyasha decided that he better get Kagome and go back to the well. So he leaped out of the tree and landed between Kagome and her friend, staring right at Kagome with anger and impatience all over his face.  
  
"What the hell are you standing around -" Inuyasha began but was cut off by someone squealing with amazement and playing with his ears.  
  
"These are so cute! Are they real?" Inuyasha whipped around to see Kagome's friend staring at him with a smile on her face and wide eyes.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like -"  
  
"Aw you're so cute!" Kagome's friend squeaked as she flung her arms around Inuyasha, surprising both Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Get off me you pitiful wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed Kagome's friend to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha why did you do that?" Kagome asked as she helped her friend up.  
  
"She deserved it for even thinking about touching a demon like me."  
  
"Half demon." Kagome corrected him. "You're part human, remember?"  
  
"Wow a demon, that's so cool."  
  
Kagome looked at her friend. "Uh-oh, I slipped." Kagome thought to herself. "Now I've got some explaining to do."  
  
"Well, Kika, you see. um." Kagome started but couldn't think of what to say when Inuyasha butted in.  
  
"My name's Inuyasha, son of a Great Demon and a human mother." Kagome looked at him puzzled as to why he was calmer. "I'm a half demon," he said glancing at Kagome, "and I could kill you in one swipe if you weren't Kagome's friend."  
  
"Well thank you for sparing me, Inuyasha. I am Arika Shiroishi, Kika for short, and the daughter of Hikaru and Rika Shiroishi. I have known Kagome for two years." Kika said looking at Kagome and Inuyasha. "How do you two know each other, I mean you're the only demon I've ever met."  
  
"Well I can travel back to Feudal Japan through a well at my family's shrine and Inuyasha and I are looking for fragments of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said thinking, or rather knowing that Kika would never believe her.  
  
"I've heard of the Shikon no Tama. I think that my grandma has a piece of it. She showed it to me yesterday and said that it was embedded in an ancient artifact that she found. She then told me that she went to a shrine and the keeper told her that it was a fragment from the Shikon no Tama and - why are you guys looking at me like that?" Kika asked. Inuyasha and Kagome's mouths were hanging open and a drop of sweat was hanging on their faces.  
  
"Your grandma has a piece of the jewel?" Kagome asked in surprise.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well then take us to her or I'll shred you limb from limb." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Uh-ok since you put it that way." she smiled and held up two of her fingers.  
  
"Why are you holding up your fingers?" asked Inuyasha with a look of puzzlement on his face.  
  
"It's a peace sign." answered Kagome. "And don't ask."  
  
Inuyasha blinked in confusion and then followed Kagome and Kika to Kika's grandma's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time the trio left Kika's grandma's house, the sun was setting.  
  
"Oh great, we wasted another day." whined Inuyasha as the trio walked to Kagome's house.  
  
"Well at least we got one shard and when we get home, I'll pack and we can leave, alright?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Fine but don't take too long or else I'm dragging you down that well." Inuyasha said in a voice that made Kagome laugh.  
  
"Hey do you think that I could come with you guys, you know as a helper?" asked Kika.  
  
"Definitely not." shouted Inuyasha "I don't want to watch out for you too. I've already got to protect three people and one demon, not including myself!"  
  
"Well we could always use a hand and it would be nice to have someone from my own time to talk to." Kagome said startling Inuyasha.  
  
"No Kagome."  
  
"Uh"  
  
"NO KAGOME!"  
  
"You can come just as long as you're careful and listen to me while you're there, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll listen. I've just got to run home and get my stuff." said Kika. "Don't leave without me!" she shouted as she ran off headed towards her house.  
  
"Don't worry, we will." mumbled Inuyasha as he watched her leave.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Owwwww! What did you do that for?" Inuyasha cried as he slowly got up off the ground.  
  
"What did I do that for? How can you even ask me that? You were a complete jerk to my friend and I hate it!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"Well what did you want me to do, huh? Walk up to her and say 'Hi I'm a demon, want to be friends?', I don't think so!" shot back Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you want me to say the 's' word again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then drop it and come help me pack."  
  
"Feh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay is everyone ready to go?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes, now can we go already?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go I can't wait to see what Feudal Japan looks like."  
  
"Ok then let's go!"  
  
Kagome and Kika hopped into the well and Inuyasha jumped in after them. "This is going to be a long week." he thought as he went through the well.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Okay, first chapter done. This is my first fanfiction so PLEASE be nice. Oh and as always please review. 


	2. Trouble Ahead

Disclaimer: I Inuyasha and characters do not belong to me. They belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. Kika Shiroishi was made up by me.  
  
Getting Through with Love  
  
Chapter 2: Trouble Ahead  
  
Kika and Kagome climbed out of the well followed by Inuyasha who simply jumped out of the well.  
  
"Wow this place is beautiful." Kika gasped.  
  
"Yup, this is my forest." Inuyasha said, but then looked at her and saw that she wasn't listening. Kika looked around. There were huge trees that were swaying in the breeze and the air smelled clean and fresh to her nose. The grass looked like a sea of green as the wind blew across it. She had never seen nor smelled a place like this. It was clean and peaceful unlike the dirty, busy cities that she was used to being in. Kika sighed as she slumped down against the well and started to doze off.  
  
"Hey, wake up. This isn't a safe place to sleep at night." said Inuyasha just loud enough to wake Kika up. Kagome wondered, "What's up with Inuyasha, he's being really weird all of a sudden. Is it because he doesn't want a friend of mine to get hurt?"  
  
"Oh alright, but I don't see how a peaceful place like this could be dangerous." answered Kika only half awake. "Also I think that I'm too tired to move."  
  
"Ugh, you humans are almost all too weak. Come on and get on my back, you too Kagome, it'll be quicker getting to Kaede's hut by flying rather than walking." Inuyasha told her softly.  
  
"Uh, ok." said Kagome surprised by the softness in his voice. After she climbed on, he jumped into the air and headed off towards Kaede's.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha, are you.ok?" Kagome asked him quietly.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know, you just seem different since we've arrived."  
  
"Well I'm a little worn out from being in your time all day, that's all." he answered. "Wow, is she actually worried about me?" he thought.  
  
"Are you sure, cause I don't want my friend and me to be a burden if there's something else wrong."  
  
"No that's all. Besides, you're never a burden." he replied with a smirk. "But there is something else bothering me, but I can't put my finger on it." he thought.  
  
"Ok. Let's just get back to Kaede's and call it a night." Kagome said.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful in the morning." Kika said as she awoke from a long night's sleep. "Hey Kagome. Oh, sorry did I wake you?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's ok, I need to get up anyway. Shippo you've got to get up too." Kagome said gently tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm already awake, with the amount of noise your friend makes I'm surprised that I got any sleep."  
  
"Sorry, Shippo was it? I didn't know that I was so loud, I mean I didn't wake Kagome up."  
  
"Well us demons have better hearing."  
  
"Oh ok. I'll try to be quieter."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey Shippo, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know. Not even I heard him." Shippo replied. "It's weird cause I usually sense him leave."  
  
"That doesn't sound right." Kagome said. "And I'm worried" she added to herself.  
  
"Methinks that we should go and find m'lord for I fear something may be wrong."  
  
"Myoga?! You mean to tell me that you don't even know where he is!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry but I awoke next to Shippo."  
  
"Aw man, now I'm really worried." Kagome said to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whe-Where am I?" Inuyasha said aloud when he awoke. He looked around to find himself in a dark room that smelled of rotting flesh. He was shackled to the wall by chains that he couldn't seem to break. Also he felt weird, like he was weak or injured badly. He looked down at where the pain was coming from and he was surprised at what he saw. It was a metal katana run right through the middle of him. "I've got to get that out if I want to heal." he said to himself. Then he heard a low growl and he saw a glimpse of someone coming towards him.  
  
"Who are you an what do you want with me?" Inuyasha yelled at whoever was walking towards him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't believe that you don't know who I am, but of course I blocked your demon senses with a spell conjured up by my servant." That irritating voice could only be one person.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what do you want with me? I don't have Tetesusaiga with me and even if I did you couldn't use it." Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Oh little brother you are so naive. Look at the bigger picture for once. I want the jewel also if you haven't forgotten, and you are a threat to me gaining control of it. However, I will spare you until I'm able to get a hold of your human girlfriend and that shouldn't take long." Sesshomaru explained to his younger brother.  
  
"Don't you even go near Kagome or I'll -"  
  
"I don't believe that you're in a position to make threats." Sesshomaru cut in. "Honestly, I don't know what you see in such weaklings, but considering that you're half one then you might have an excuse." Inuyasha bared his teeth and growled, but Sesshomaru was not impressed. "Well I suppose while I keep you here I should at least give you food and water. After all, I wouldn't want starvation to kill," he smirked "cause that's my job."  
  
"You -"  
  
"Jaken, fetch my prisoner some food and water."  
  
"Oh and just how am I going to eat shackled to the wall?"  
  
"You'll figure something out, but then again you're probably not capable of that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm worried about your friend Kagome." Kika said. "I mean what if he's dead?"  
  
"Jeez, don't even think about that, he can take care of himself. However, we have to find him." Kagome told her. "But what if she's right?" she thought, "Oh Inuyasha, where are you?"  
  
"Kagome, Kagome!"  
  
What is it Shippo?"  
  
"I.found.his.scent." Shippo said trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Ok thanks Shippo. Climb in the basket on my bike and lead the way."  
  
"Uh, Kagome. What should I do?" Kika asked.  
  
"Oh, um. climb on the back and hold on tight."  
  
"Ok ready."  
  
"Alright then, Shippo which way?"  
  
"That way!" Shippo said pointing west.  
  
"But that's towards Sesshomaru's castle."  
  
"Yeah I know, but that's where the scent goes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"What Kika?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Who's Sesshomaru?"  
  
"He's Inuyasha's evil half brother that wants to kill him." Shippo replied. "But there's no time now, we have to save Inuyasha before it's too late."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What am I going to do?" Inuyasha thought as he drank some water while holding the bottle in his hand. Jaken put it there and he was having trouble trying to pour it into his mouth. "Ah stupid shackles, what a pain in the ass." Inuyasha said. "Oh Kagome how am I going to get out of here and protect you?" he thought and then he noticed Jaken was asleep next to him. "Hmm, what if I were to break his staff, would the spell on these shackles break? Well it's worth a try." Inuyasha thought. He slowly moved the staff away from Jaken using his feet, and he crushed it by stepping on it. As he had hoped, the shackles opened and Inuyasha grabbed Jaken, shackled him to the wall and fled. "Shit, I'm not going my usual speed. But why?" and just as Inuyasha thought that thought he felt a sharp pain in his stomach that made him fall over. "Oh what the hell, that stupid katana is still in me." He grasped the sword, pulled it out and he winced. "That's going to take a while to heal and I hope that my blood doesn't attract too many demons. Today really sucks!" and with that thought in his mind, Inuyasha took to the skies to find Kagome.  
  
"Good little one. Lead me straight to the girl and the jewel shards. HAHAHAHAHA!" (Sinister laughing)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey did you hear that?" Kika whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I think that it came from that tree." Shippo said as he headed towards it.  
  
"Shippo wait for me." Kagome said as she ran after him.  
  
"What about me?"-rustling leaves- "AHHHH!" Kika screamed as she followed Kagome.  
  
"It is, it's up in the tree."  
  
"Are you sure Shippo?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive Kagome."  
  
"What is it?" Kika asked when she finally caught up.  
  
"Well, it smells like.DOG!" Just then something fell out of the tree. Kagome and Kika jumped out of the way and Shippo laid down on the ground. They all looked and saw Inuyasha lying on the stomach, barely breathing.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said excitedly, but her face went pale. He wasn't moving, blood was all over his hand, clothes and was coming out of his mouth, and he was gasping for air. "Inuyasha! Guys we have to help him."  
  
Shippo ran over and with Kika's help, flipped over Inuyasha and stepped back when they saw the hole in his stomach.  
  
"Wha-What happened?" Kika asked.  
  
"Don't know, but I think he's poisoned because I can smell it." Shippo said.  
  
"Shippo what can we do about the wound?"  
  
"Well.um.Oh! Put these herbs on it and then wrap it up Kagome."  
  
"Ka-Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome. Ses-Sesshomaru *cough, cough *"  
  
"Shh, you shouldn't talk Inuyasha."  
  
"Wait Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed. "He said Sesshomaru. What did he do Inuyasha?"  
  
"He wants the *cough * jewel and. and Kagome."  
  
"What does he want me for?"  
  
"The jewel. He also. wants me *cough, cough * dead." Just then something swooped down and snatched Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll be taking this." a voice said as it landed on the branch of a nearby tree.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Shippo shouted.  
  
"Really a demon should be able to sense me, after all, we've met before." the voice answered moving out of the shadows with Inuyasha under one arm.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Is he evil, cause he's really good-looking." Kika said. Kagome and Shippo fell to the ground and Sesshomaru blushed.  
  
"Well you flatter me, but you won't get your friend back by using flattery."  
  
"Your looks seem to be the only good thing about you and that makes you ugly!" Kika retorted. Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"You, Inuyasha's lover. I have a deal for you."  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked and then thought about what he had called her. "Inuyasha's lover. I've always liked Inuyasha, but his girlfriend? Sounds weird. Does he feel something for me?"  
  
"Are you listening?" Sesshomaru yelled, bringing Kagome back from her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, now what's your deal?"  
  
"You give me the jewel and come with me."  
  
"Why do you need me?"  
  
"So that you can finish the jewel of course. And if you accept then I'll let this little weakling go along with your other, friends."  
  
"And if I refuse?" Sesshomaru held up Inuyasha by the neck choking him.  
  
"Then he dies."  
  
"What?!" Shippo screamed. "Kagome what are we going to do?"  
  
"Inuyasha.I-I."  
  
"No Kagome."  
  
"What? Inuyasha I have to."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Shut up you little - Ahhh!"  
  
"Waaahhh!" *crash * Inuyasha scratched Sesshomaru slicing open his side causing him to drop Inuyasha. He hit the ground and became unconscious.  
  
"Inuyasha! Shippo go to him and take Tetsusaiga with you." Kagome said pulling out an arrow.  
  
"That little whelp. I'll kill you!"  
  
"Back off Sesshomaru, or I'll hit you with this." Kagome shouted aiming an enchanted arrow at him.  
  
"Hmph, you probably couldn't hit a target as big as a hut."  
  
"Heads up!"  
  
"What -" *smash * Sesshomaru hit the ground and quickly got up rubbing his cheek. He glared at Kika who was in a martial arts stance.  
  
"Bring it on big shot!"  
  
"No Kika." Kagome said getting in between her and Sesshomaru. "He's a full demon and he doesn't let down his guard often."  
  
"I can take him." Kika shouted as she charged him.  
  
"No Kika!"  
  
Sesshomaru dodged her kick, grabbed her arm, and injected some poison into her.  
  
"No I feel -" Kika began but she passed out from the poison.  
  
"Ah, now that that pest is out of the way, I can take what I came for. You're coming with me."  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"You don't have a choice." shouted Sesshomaru as he grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Ahhh, someone help me!" Kagome screamed. "But who is there that can help me?" she thought.  
  
"Le-Let her go!"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome wondered and she saw who it was. "Inuyasha! But you're in no condition to fight."  
  
"I have to, besides now I have Tetsusaiga." He said as he pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "Let her go Sesshomaru. Kaze no Kizu!" Kagome jumped away just as the attack hit Sesshomaru. There was a cloud of dust and when it cleared, Sesshomaru was gone.  
  
"He may be back. Are you alright Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, but what about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Inuyasha told her. "But the truth is that I don't think that I'll be able to stay conscious for long." He thought. "We have to get your friend back to Kaede's. I'll carry her and you and Shippo can ride on my back."  
  
"No, that's too much for you to carry."  
  
"I can handle it and it's the fastest way."  
  
"Fine, but if you get hurt don't blame me." Kagome and Shippo climbed on and they took off towards Kaede's once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, the second chapter is up and I hope that you liked it. As always please review. I would really like to know how my writing is. 


	3. Inuyasha's Bite

Thanks to everyone who is reading my story. Please review to let me know how I'm doing.  
  
Thank you Sesshomaru for being the first reviewer and I will keep writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I however made up Kika.  
  
Getting Through with Love: Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Bite  
  
"There. Kagome go get Kaede and I'll put Kika on a futon."  
  
"Alright, be careful with her Inuyasha, or you'll get the 's' word a million times."  
  
"I will! Now go." Kagome ran to get Kaede as Inuyasha and Shippo put Kika on a futon.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think she's got a fever." Shippo said touching Kika's forehead.  
  
"Then go down to the river and fill a bowl with water. I'll wait here for Kaede and Kagome."  
  
"Ok, but are you feeling alright Inuyasha? You look really sweaty."  
  
"I'm fine you little whelp! Go get the water!" With that Shippo rushed off with a bowl to the river.  
  
"Inuyasha says he's fine, but I have a bad feeling about this," Shippo thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha I brought Kaede."  
  
"Alright. Shippo went to get some water cause he said that she has a fever."  
  
"'Twas it your brother that did this, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Keh. He's not my brother." Inuyasha said. Then he felt a sharp pain inside of him. "Am I still feeling the effect of the poison that was on that katana? But how? Did Sesshomaru use a poison for demons?" Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
"I'm back with the water!"  
  
"Give it to.."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Give it to Kagome."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"Thanks Shippo, Kika needs all the help that she can get right now." Kagome said taking the bowl of water from the kitsune's hands.  
  
"Kagome.. I don't think that she's the only one that -"  
  
"What Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she turned around to see him falling. She jumped up and caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  
  
"There was poison on a katana that Sesshomaru ran through me. It was meant to harm demons." Inuyasha said before he passed out.  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up. Come on don't, we need your help." Kagome shouted shaking his shoulders.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?"  
  
"Shippo get another futon and help me get him on it." Shippo ran into another room and soon he came running back with a bedroll behind him. Then he rolled it out and Kagome dragged Inuyasha onto it.  
  
"Kaede could you get another wet cloth for him? He's burning up more than Kika." Kagome asked placing her hand on his forehead and quickly moving it away.  
  
"Yes child."  
  
"Please be alright Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was shivering and sweat was coating his body. Shippo had removed his haori and white shirt. Also he had rolled up his pant legs. Inuyasha was lying on the futon with a light blanket covering to prevent him from getting the chills. His face was pale and he looked as though he might leave them soon.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "Don't give up, I can't lose any friends."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"You're awake? Don't talk, you need your rest." Kagome told him sternly.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered and then he lost consciousness again.  
  
"Did he just thank me? He must be sicker than I thought." Kagome thought. Then she brushed away some hair from his face and she dipped the cloth into the water and placed it back on his head.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Shippo?"  
  
"He will get better right? And Kika too?" he asked concerned about his old friend as well as his new one.  
  
"I hope so Shippo."  
  
"They'll pull through, I mean they both took on Sesshomaru."  
  
"You know what Shippo, you're right" Kagome said patting him on the head. "You're right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wha-Where am I?" Inuyasha said as he opened his eyes. He looked around and remembered that he was in Kaede's hut and he had passed out. Inuyasha sat up, but when he tried to get off of the futon he found that he was still a little too weak.  
  
"Dammit." Inuyasha cursed as he decided to lay back down.  
  
"M'lord?"  
  
"Myoga. How long have I been out?"  
  
"Two days sir."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes, and tonight is when there is no moon."  
  
"Oh shit. I'll even worse with my body in this weak condition."  
  
"That is why you must rest more."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha, you're awake." Kagome said as she walked into the hut from gathering some herbs. "How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?"  
  
"Shut up wench, you're giving me a headache."  
  
"Well sorry for asking how you are. I mean you've only been unconscious for two days. Oh but how could I forget you're a demon, you should be back to normal."  
  
"Shows what you know. Do you think that I would still be lying here if I were back to my full strength? I can't even get up!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Feh, whatever." He grunted. "How is everyone else?"  
  
"Well we're all fine with the exception of you and Kika. She's still unconscious."  
  
"I know of some herbs that might help her. They're in the forest and you should take Shippo. They give off a certain scent and he should know what it is."  
  
"We can't leave you here alone. What if something attacks?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"But -"  
  
"Kagome the quicker you leave the quicker you get back, ok."  
  
"Fine. Come on Shippo." Inuyasha watched his two friends leave and then he sat up.  
  
"M'lord you must lay back down."  
  
"Feh, I already told you I don't need to rest." He said getting on his hands and knees. Then he crawled over to where Kika was and he sat down.  
  
"M'lord what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to help Kagome's friend. Why else would I be over here?"  
  
"What are you planning to do?"  
  
"Do you remember my friend that got poisoned by my father that miraculously recovered but had turned into a hanyou?"  
  
"Yes. I always wondered how he had become a half breed."  
  
"Well, I did it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"My bite. When I bite someone on the verge of dying, they can recover from their illness. I bite once and then again when the area turns blue. If I bite too soon, too late, or not at all then the person turns into a hanyou. This girl's lucky cause I can only use it once every one hundred years or so."  
  
"But how did you gain such a power?"  
  
"I inherited it from my mother. She could heal people so I got it from her."  
  
"And now you're going to use it to save lady Kika?"  
  
"Are you really that dense? Why would I explain all this and be sitting here if I weren't going to?" Inuyasha asked very annoyed.  
  
"Sorry M'lord. What about the herb?"  
  
"It exists, just not around here. I can't have any distractions or Kagome and Shippo yelling and annoying me."  
  
"Well you should hurry, the sun shall set soon."  
  
"I know that!" Inuyasha yelled then he blocked the door and walked back over to Kika, the strength finally returning to his legs. Then he sat down and dug his fangs into her arm. Kika let out an ear-piercing scream and Inuyasha flattened his ears to drown it out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the forest ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome that sounded like Kika screaming."  
  
"Let's go Shippo, they could be in danger."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything back at the hut was going accordingly. There were no interruptions or distractions, so Inuyasha was able to keep a close eye on the bite. It was purple and would soon be blue. Then Kagome and Shippo came running in just as Inuyasha was about to bite Kika's arm again.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Inuyasha cried as he fell flat to the ground. As soon as the spell let him, he got up and looked at the bitten area. It was back to normal skin color.  
  
"Good one bitch, you just killed the way that your friend used to be!"  
  
"What are you talking about? You were going to bite her!" Kagome screamed at him.  
  
"Please lady Kagome listen to me for a moment." Myoga said. He explained what Inuyasha was doing and about where his ability came from.  
  
"And now she will become a half demon, just like M'lord." Myoga finished.  
  
Kagome grew pale. Her friend was what?  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
"Well you should have told me what you were planning to do. Then I would have gladly left and made sure no one distracted you." Kagome yelled.  
  
"No you wouldn't have! You would have yelled and screamed at me for even thinking something like that! You would have 'sat' me till my back broke!"  
  
"No I wouldn't have!"  
  
"Feh. I'm leaving." Inuyasha said as he ran out the door, leaping off towards the forest.  
  
"But M'lord!" Myoga called trying to stop him, but Inuyasha was already gone. "This is not good."  
  
"What's wrong Myoga? He'll be back." Shippo said.  
  
"That would be true. However tonight is when there is no moon. M'lord will be human, and in his weakened state, he'll be easy prey for a hungry demon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A cliffhanger, well maybe, maybe not. You decide. Anyway this is the end of the third chapter so I hope that you liked it. As always please review so that I know how I'm doing. 


	4. Getting Worse

Alright I have 2 reviews ^.^ ! Thank you Ms. Prongs for your very encouraging review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters. They belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi. I however made up Kika.  
  
Getting Through with Love  
  
Chapter 4: Getting Worse  
  
Inuyasha jumped up into the Goshinboku tree.  
  
"Wow this sure brings back memories." He looked at his claws that were slowly getting shorter and he saw black streaks in his hair. "Oh great, tonight of all nights I have to be human. Am I cursed or something?" he yelled to no one in particular.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lady Kagome I must insist that we go search for lord Inuyasha." Myoga said.  
  
"But I can't leave Kika alone."  
  
"I'll stay here with Myoga until you return." A voice said.  
  
"Are you sure Kaede?"  
  
"Yes child now go quickly, I sense that something is not right." She looked at Kagome, "I fear for Inuyasha."  
  
"What do you mean?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I fear that he may be in more danger than when he was unconscious here."  
  
"Kaede fearing for Inuyasha. This isn't good." Kagome thought.  
  
"Let's go Shippo. We have to find him before demons do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's getting harder to breathe. I hate being human." Inuyasha thought as he lay in his tree. Sweat was dripping down his face and his hands were coated in his warm fresh blood. When he turned human his wound reopened and blood was pouring out.  
  
"Well this isn't exactly how I wanted to die. I thought that I would at least be killed in a battle, not die laying here, human, surrounded by hungry demons *cough cough *" Inuyasha coughed up a little blood. He couldn't move and he was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness. "Kagome I'm sorry far all the trouble that I've caused you. I just wish that it wouldn't end like this. I think that I'll be gone by sunrise." Inuyasha thought. His head was throbbing in pain now and breathing was getting harder. Just as he was about to close his eyes he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha where are you?"  
  
"Kagome?" he thought to himself. Yes it was her, he was sure of it.  
  
"Ka-Kagome... over here!" he yelled. "Help me *cough * I don't know how much time I -" Inuyasha was cut off by something grabbing a hold of his leg. It was a bat demon with cold gray eyes and prickly skin.  
  
"I'm hungry and you smell appetizing." It hissed.  
  
"Sorry but he's not on the menu. Now get off of him and prepare to die!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"What? Noooo!" An arrow hit the demon and he fell to the ground limp and then he faded away.  
  
"Shippo get up there and see if Inuyasha is alright."  
  
"Ok." Shippo climbed up the tree and froze in horror when he saw Inuyasha. His body was almost white and there were bloodstains on his clothes, hands and mouth. He was having a lot of trouble breathing and his forehead was scorching hot.  
  
"Kagome, I think Inuyasha is dying!"  
  
"Shippo that's not funny!"  
  
"I'm totally serious, I wouldn't joke about this."  
  
"Can you get him down here?"  
  
"No, if I move him it might make it even harder for him to breathe, and he's already having enough trouble with that."  
  
"Maybe I can help." a voice said.  
  
"Who are you? And where are you?" Kagome and Shippo asked. Something flew past Shippo and grabbed Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Just meet me back at Kaede's, ok?"  
  
"What or who was that?" Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Kagome whatever that was, it took Inuyasha!"  
  
"Then let's go Shippo, NOW!"  
  
Shippo hopped on the back of Kagome's bicycle and they headed towards Kaede's hut.  
  
"Whatever that was, it had better not harm Inuyasha or it'll have to deal with me." Kagome said aloud and it frightened Shippo a bit.  
  
"I never thought that anyone would ever be so caring about someone, especially about someone like Inuyasha." Shippo thought as a big smile appeared on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The village was dark when Kagome and Shippo came out of the forest. The only light was a dim light coming from Kaede's.  
  
"Oh please let Inuyasha be there." Kagome said to herself.  
  
She ran into the hut and when she saw Inuyasha, tears stung at her eyes.  
  
"He's alive!" she cried. His skin was it's normal shade and he was breathing easier. Also the blood had been wiped off his hands and face. His bloodstained fire rat haori was hung on the wall and the used to be white shirt was now almost all blood red. Kagome began to run to be by his side when someone stopped her.  
  
"Shh, he needs to rest."  
  
"Kika, is that you?" Kagome turned around to see her friend. What she saw was surprising.  
  
"Hey Kagome, it's alright. Your boyfriend will be just fine."  
  
"But Kika what happened to you?"  
  
"Well I guess I'm a hanyou now. At least that's what Myoga said." Kagome stared at her half-breed friend. She was still tall and slender, but her eyes were golden and her teeth were fangs. She had long claws and her hair was a faint purple. However what really surprised Kagome was that Kika had dog-ears on top of her head, just like Inuyasha.  
  
"Kika," Kagome began, "are you the one who brought Inuyasha here?"  
  
"Yeah. I figured that since he saved my life, I better repay the favor." Kika said proudly. "When I got him here Myoga immediately began to suck the poison out of him. He should be alright once morning comes."  
  
"Ok. Thanks Kika."  
  
"Hey what are friends for. Why don't you all get some sleep and I'll be on guard duty. You guys look exhausted."  
  
"Are you sure?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I think I can handle it, so you get some sleep too, ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Good night everyone." Kika said as she walked to the door and sat down outside to begin her watch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Huh? How did I get back to the old hag's place?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up and looked around, until he was suddenly pushed back down by someone.  
  
"Can you do me a favor and keep it down sleepy head? Everyone else is still sleeping."  
  
"Hey who are you?" Inuyasha asked, staring up at the new hanyou.  
  
"It's me, Kika. I was keeping watch last night after Kagome, Shippo, and me brought you back here." She said. "Jeez you should've known better than to be on your own poisoned, especially when it was your time of the month."  
  
"How did you -"  
  
"Myoga explained it to me when I woke up."  
  
"Thanks for bringing me here." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I should be the one thanking you for saving my life." Kika replied.  
  
"No you shouldn't. It's my fault that you're a hanyou, and for allowing Kagome to bring you here."  
  
"Are you nuts? I don't care what I am as long as I'm alive and kicking."  
  
"Yeah but what are you going to tell your parents when you return to our time?" Inuyasha and Kika both looked up startled and they relaxed when they saw Kagome standing up and walking towards them. She knelt down besides Inuyasha and embraced him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek as she did. Inuyasha let her hug him and he took in her soothing scent through his nostrils. When she kissed him though his body tensed and he became confused.  
  
"Kagome, what was -"  
  
"Shh." She whispered. "Relax and calm down." Then she reached up and began rubbing his ears as he slowly calmed down. He laid there, enjoying Kagome's gentle touch and her soft voice as she talked quietly trying to get him to relax. She put his head in her lap and let him drift off into a peaceful sleep. Meanwhile, Kika had gone outside and Shippo woke up and followed her not wanting to disturb Kagome and Inuyasha who were both sleeping soundly.  
  
"It's nice seeing them together like that, not fighting." Shippo thought to himself as he slipped through the doorway. He joined up with Kika and they joined the village children in a game of tag out in one of the fields.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up and saw that just her and Inuyasha were in the hut. She looked down and saw Inuyasha still sleeping soundly in her lap. His white hair was spread out on the floor underneath him and one hand rested on his stomach while the other was tangled in the hair above his forehead.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you look so tranquil while you sleep, but when you're awake you seem stressed and sad." Kagome thought.  
  
She then looked out the window and guessed that it was afternoon. She leaned down and whispered into Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"It's time to wake up."  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and perked up at the sound of her sweet melodic voice. He opened his eyes to she her smiling down at him.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked. He nodded and she got up and propped him up against the wall. Then she walked over to the fire pit, made a fire and started to cook some Ramen. He watched her every move.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He whispered. Kagome looked up and walked over to him. Seeing him in a trance-like state she got a little worried and placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"You still have a fever, somewhat." She told him as she placed a damp cloth on his head and asked him if that was better. He nodded slowly and she went back to cooking the Ramen. Inuyasha watched her as she brought it to him and then sat down next to him. He slowly ate it and then she handed him a cup of hot tea, which he drank greedily. It felt good going down his dry throat. He set down his cup and then laid back down on the futon.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Just a little tired, and I was thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Do you have to be so nosy bitch?"  
  
"Hmph, I just want to know."  
  
"Feh. I was thinking about how I almost died and I was wondering how you could be so nice to me after all the trouble I've caused you."  
  
"Inuyasha, you have caused me trouble, but I always get over it."  
  
"Yeah by sitting me."  
  
"That's only because you make me angry or it slips out. That's when I don't intend to hurt you. I care about you, you're my friend."  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha grunted. Then he felt his eyes feel a little heavy. "Thanks for being my friend, Kagome."  
  
"You don't have to thank someone for being your friend."  
  
"Fine then I take it back." He said as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a very light sleep. Kagome then laid down beside the fire she had going and rested for only an hour before she went and joined Shippo and Kika in the field.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright there's chapter 4. I had a snow day today so I figured that I'd post chap 3 and 4 so there you go. Hope that you enjoyed them. I know Inuyasha slept a lot in this one, but wouldn't you to if you almost died and imagine how much blood he probably lost. Anyway I'm rambling so, please review. I'll post the next chap. ASAP. 


	5. Something's Wrong

Hey all. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, but I was debating on whether to continue on with this fic or not. Let me know if I should or if this is a total bust. I won't be hurt if it is a bust cause my Valentine's Day fic (which I wrote after I hand wrote this one) did very well I think. So for the few readers that are actually reading this I thank you and would like to know what you think. Anyway, I'm rambling too much so on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters, however Kika is a character that I made up. =^.^=  
  
is for thoughts  
  
Getting Through with Love  
  
Chapter 5: Something's Wrong  
  
"No, no, AHHH!" Inuyasha cried as he awoke. He sat up and was breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his face. He wiped it away with his hand and looked around the room.  
  
"It was only a dream, or rather a nightmare." He sighed.  
  
He looked around the room again and noticed that everyone was there except Kika. She's probably on guard duty. Inuyasha looked at his legs and tried to get up feeling that they should be strong enough to support him. He struggled a little but eventually was on his feet. He started walking towards the door wanting to get out of the stuffy hut and into the fresh night air. He was walking clumsily when he felt dizzy and saw everything start to spin. He lost his balance and fell flat on his face.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Kika asked coming into the hut. "You shouldn't be up."  
  
"I know that, I'm not stupid! I just wanted some fresh air if that isn't too much to want!" he said trying to stand.  
  
"Here let me help." Kika said as she set a hand on his shoulder. He smacked it away and got to his feet.  
  
"I don't need your help." He growled slightly.  
  
"Ok, geez."  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the hut and a cool breeze wrapped around him. He sat down against the outside wall of the hut and pulled his knees up close to him, wrapping his arms around them. He breathed in deep, picking up different scents with his sensitive nose. He could smell the dew on the grass and the flowers that were growing out in the field.  
  
"It's better being outside at night than cooped up in some hut. It's so quiet and a lot cooler than in there." He said pointing his thumb in the direction of the hut.  
  
"Well I prefer being out in the daytime." Kika said. "I like the warmth of the sun and how everything is alive."  
  
"Hmph, it's too noisy during the day, it hurts my ears."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two sat in silence as it got a lot colder. Kika got up and dragged Inuyasha back into the hut, because he wouldn't get up and go back in himself, and the cold air wouldn't help his health any. She left him on his futon and then went back outside to continue her watch. Inuyasha closed his eyes and soon fell back to sleep.  
  
However he wasn't asleep for long until he felt some extra weight on his chest and heard screaming. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome on top of him, kind of like she was protecting him.  
  
"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled.  
  
At hearing this Inuyasha tried to get up but he was pushed back down by Kagome.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" a voice shouted. "I need to avenge my village and family by slaying the demon who destroyed it sixty years ago!"  
  
Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome off of him and got up to his feet. He stood shakily glaring at the man whom was looking at him.  
  
"You are Inuyasha?" the man asked.  
  
"Yeah, and you would be?"  
  
"I am Osaki of the Tenchu clan. I am here to kill you Inuyasha for revenge on what you did to my village." The man said pointing a sword at Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh, I'm not going to fight a weak human like you."  
  
"I don't care if you will, but I shall kill you. Though you look ill that will not stop me from taking your life!" The man shouted charging Inuyasha. The man stopped though when Kagome stood in front of him.  
  
"I will not let you harm him. He is recovering and in no condition to fight. Now leave or else you will have to deal with a priestess and a hanyou as well as a fox child." Kagome said to the man.  
  
The man looked from Kagome to Kika and Shippo and then to Inuyasha.  
  
"I will be back hanyou, and you soon shall face all of your enemies as well as many more." The man laughed and then ran out of the hut.  
  
"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha grumbled. Then he went wide-eyed when he thought about what the man had said. He's planning to spread the word the of my weakened state. Shit. Inuyasha ran out the door as his anger, at allowing the man to leave knowing of his weakness, fueled his body and his demon blood surged inside of him. He caught up with the man in no time.  
  
"You really didn't think that I'd let you get away so easily did you?" Inuyasha smirked as he saw horror spread over the man's face. "Pathetic human, you shall die!"  
  
"No please, AHHH!" The man screamed his last breath of air as he fell limply to the ground, a large hole through his chest. Inuyasha smirked satisfied with the kill when he heard someone shout his name. He recognized it as Kagome's voice and his anger began to fade. He looked down at the corpse and ran towards the Goshinboku tree.  
  
"What have I just done?" He whispered to himself.  
  
He jumped into his tree and sat on one of the highest branches. He looked at the blood that soiled his hands and his claws. He frowned and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Kagome will hate me for this.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome, Shippo, and Kika found the bloody corpse in the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha's work, his scent's everywhere." Shippo said angrily clenching his fists.  
  
"The man was a threat to Inuyasha and us because he knew that Inuyasha was in a weakened state." Kika said. "Hey Kagome are you alright?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer. All she could do was stare at the lifeless form. She looked at the hole that was through the man's chest, right where his heart lay. Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to find and talk to Inuyasha, Kika. Please watch Shippo and don't follow." Kagome said and then took off running in the direction of the Goshinboku tree.  
  
"Ok." Kika said as she watched her friend disappear into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kagome arrived at the Goshinboku tree, she looked up and saw Inuyasha sitting up in the higher branches. Kagome climbed up the branches when something small and red fell past her. Was that blood? She asked herself. She continued climbing and finally got on the branch next to him. His face was hidden behind his thick silver bangs and he appeared to be looking at his hands.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"Just leave me alone. I don't know if you're safe around me."  
  
"Hey!" Kagome said placing her hands on her hips. "I know I'm safe around you or else I wouldn't be here now would I? Besides you would never hurt me."  
  
He looked up at her and she gasped. His eyes were half red and he had a faint purple mark on one cheek. Also one fang was poking out over his lower lip. (A/N he started turning full demon but only transformed ¼ of the way)  
  
"Inuya-" Kagome began but he cut her off.  
  
"No Kagome, you have to leave." He then looked down and whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"No I'm-Ahh!" She screamed as the branch beneath her snapped and she fell towards the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped to catch her.  
  
There was a loud thud and then silence. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. I'm not dead? She moved to get up but stopped when she felt something holding her down. She looked down around her waist to see a clawed hand and she turned to look behind her. Inuyasha was underneath her and she got off of him as fast as she could. His fang was no longer poking out of his mouth and the stripe was gone. Kagome placed her hand on his cheek and his eyes flashed open. Kagome sighed as her eyes met his golden ones.  
  
"I broke your fall for you." He smirked as he sat up.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said as she began to feel tears in her eyes. She clung herself to Inuyasha's chest and began to cry quietly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.  
  
"I thought that I was going to die." She cried into his chest.  
  
"But you didn't. I will never let anything harm you Kagome." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Kagome nodded and pulled back a little to smile at him. He smiled back and then got up. He helped her get up and then they began to walk back to the village to find Kika and Shippo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?" Shippo cried as he ran to the girl that was walking towards him and Kika.  
  
"Yes Shippo, I'm fine." She replied picking up the little kitsune.  
  
Shippo smiled and then looked behind her at Inuyasha. He growled and glared at the hanyou.  
  
"You're such a jerk! You shouldn't have killed that man, he was leaving. He didn't need to die you murderer!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo waited for a retort, maybe even a beating, but it never came. Instead Inuyasha just stood there looking down at the ground and his bloody hands. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and noticed a sad expression on his face. She set Shippo in Kika's hands and walked over to Inuyasha. She grabbed his arm startling him. He looked at her with a surprised expression.  
  
"Come on, we'll go back to the village and wash that blood off your hands." She said pulling on his arm gently.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his response and the group walked back to the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they arrived, Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards the irrigation river, while Shippo and Kika sat under a tree to play tic-tac-toe, the new game that Kika learned when she went to America and had taught Shippo recently.  
  
Kagome sat down on the bank as Inuyasha placed his hands in the river and began to rub the now dried blood from his hands. Kagome thought the water looked nice and removed her shoes. She dipped her feet in the water and quickly removed them from it.  
  
"It's cold!" she cried as she began to rub her feet trying to warm them up.  
  
"I could have told you that." Inuyasha smirked as he removed his hands from the water and shook them dry.  
  
"Well then you should have!" she yelled.  
  
"Why, when I could let you learn that for yourself?"  
  
"Ugh, you're impossible!" she said. "How can you stand how cold it is anyway?"  
  
"I'm used to it." He said sitting down next to her.  
  
Kagome smiled when he sat down and ten she looked at the sun setting in front of them. The brilliant purples, pinks, and oranges splashed together in the wide canvas that was turning midnight blue above their heads.  
  
"It's beautiful." She whispered.  
  
"You're beautiful." Inuyasha whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
The sun soon dipped below the horizon and the couple got up and walked back to the hut. Kika and Shippo were inside eating stew that Kaede had prepared before she had left to tend to some ill villagers.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat down near the fire and Kika handed them each a bowl of the hot stew. The group ate in silence, with the exception of Shippo who was rambling on about winning tic-tac-toe and some other kid things.  
  
When the stew was gone Shippo curled up in Kagome's lap and soon fell asleep. Inuyasha was sitting in his usual spot and Kika was still sitting by the fire.  
  
"Um, Kagome?" Kika asked her friend who was absent-mindedly stroking Shippo's tail.  
  
"Yes, Kika?"  
  
"Well, it's been a whole week and my parents will be worried if I don't show up soon." She hesitated. "But how am I going to explain these?" she asked pointing to her ears.  
  
"Hmm. we can have Inuyasha come along with us to explain things, and about the one night that you'll be human. How's that sound?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hey I'm not going to go to your time to talk to her parents!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Yes you are or I'll say 'you-know-what'." Kagome threatened him.  
  
Inuyasha gulped and stayed quiet.  
  
"I guess so. I just hope that my parents don't freak out too much." Kika said.  
  
"Ok then it's settled, we'll leave in the morning." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome then set Shippo down and helped Kika get out the sleeping bags. Then they laid down and everyone soon fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok there's that chapter. Once again I'm sorry it took so long. Please let me know if I should continue or stop the fic because it's a total failure. Also I'm on spring break, so I'll try to update as much as I can although my family is going to go to VA for a weekend, so I don't know how many chaps I'll get up. As always please review! Ja ne! 


	6. A Different Time

Hi all! Sorry for taking a while to get this up, I went to VA and have been lazy over my spring break which is sadly ending. I go back to school on the 28th. UGH! I despise school and everything about it. I really shouldn't complain though, cause my grades are good and I can talk to my friends. Well anyway I should get on with the chapter, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and co. so stop rubbing it in already! *punches a guy in a black suit, which is really my annoying little bro who hates Anime * *growls * THAT will teach him, oh gomen, on with the chapter! Oh and Kika is a character that I made up.  
  
is for thoughts.  
  
Getting Through With Love Chapter 6a: A Different Time  
  
"Ok, I've got everything. How about you Kika?" Kagome asked her friend as she picked up her backpack.  
  
"Yeah I'm all set, but are you sure that bringing Inuyasha along is such a good idea. My mom will probably faint seeing one hanyou, I don't want to imagine what she'll do if she sees two." Kika said as she grabbed her bag.  
  
"Don't worry Kika, I'm sure everything will be alright." Kagome smiled to her.  
  
Kika nodded and walked out of the hut followed by Kagome.  
  
"Come on let's go." Kagome said as she ran passed Kika. They ran to the well and stopped when they saw Shippo and Inuyasha standing by the Goshinboku Tree. Inuyasha was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed quickly becoming agitated by Shippo. He was a big pink bubble that floated around Inuyasha's head taunting him and saying that he was going to bite his ears off. Inuyasha picked up the girls' scents and smacked Shippo into a tree across the field. Shippo sat on the ground swirly eyed and Inuyasha just 'feh'ed. Kagome sighed. Something's will never change. she thought.  
  
"It's about time you two got here." Inuyasha yelled out impatiently.  
  
"We had to clean up Kaede's hut and pack up." Kagome told him.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied as he grabbed the bag from Kagome. "I'll carry it."  
  
Kagome smiled at him and then walked over to the tree that Shippo was laying under. She picked the little kitsune up and he looked up at her with sad eyes.  
  
"Do you really have to leave Kagome?" Shippo asked sadly.  
  
"Yes Shippo." She told him. "But you're coming with us."  
  
Shippo grew wide-eyed and hugged Kagome with the biggest hug he had ever given. He jumped out of her arms and starting jumping and dancing in the field.  
  
"Yea, I get to go to Kagome's time! Yippee!" he sang out.  
  
"Oh great." Inuyasha murmured as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Kagome said as she flicked the prayer beads around his neck. Inuyasha shook his head and Kagome grinned.  
  
"Good. Now let's go everyone!"  
  
Kagome and Kika jumped into the well and disappeared through the blue light. Shippo shrieked as they vanished and tried to run away. Inuyasha grabbed the kitsune's tail and Shippo yelped. Inuyasha ignored him and jumped down the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha jumped out the well only to have someone jump into him almost knocking him back in. Shippo went flying and landed in Kika's arms and then they stared at Kagome clinging to Inuyasha.  
  
"Eek, a spider! KILL IT!" she screamed.  
  
Inuyasha flattened his ears and crouched down. He looked and saw a spider that was only about centimeter big.  
  
"You come to my time, get chased and almost killed by demons and you're afraid of a small spider?" he looked at her with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Yes, now kill it!" she yelled from behind him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and smashed the little spider with the palm of his hand. He wiped his hands on his pants and stood back up. Kagome was now cheerful again and she grabbed his hand, the one that he didn't kill the spider with, and pulled him out of the shrine. Kika and Shippo followed laughing about the whole 'incident'. Shippo looked around in awe as Kika's ears swiveled and twitch to every little sound. Her nose was also picking up all kinds of different scents.  
  
"Wow, it's so different being here now that I'm a hanyou." Kika said.  
  
"Now you know how I feel." Inuyasha said to her. "The amount of noise made here can really do some damage to your hearing." Kagome giggled as he flattened his ears when some kids down the street shouted. Poor Inuyasha. she thought.  
  
They walked into Kagome's house, only being greeted by Souta. Kagome's little brother stared in shock at the new hanyou and he turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Who's the new girl?" he asked. "Is she your girlfriend, but I thought Kagome was your girlfriend? Do you not want to be my brother?"  
  
"No kid she is NOT my girlfriend!" Inuyasha yelled to shut Souta up.  
  
"I knew that you would only go for my sister." He smiled.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and turned away from everyone.  
  
"Actually Souta, it's me Kika. I sort of got into some trouble and got turned into a hanyou." She said breaking the silence. She bent down and whispered in his ear. "I would never break those two apart. They're perfect together, if only they'd see it themselves."  
  
Kagome watched her brother smile as Kika whispered in his ear and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Ok I get it now." Souta said, making Kagome relax. He turned to Inuyasha and started rambling. "...and don't worry, even though there are now two hanyous, you're still my cool hero!" he finished as he ran off to his room.  
  
"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Uh, Kagome?" Shippo said peeking out from Kika's hair.  
  
"Yes Shippo?"  
  
"Um, what does he mean cool, Inuyasha doesn't look cold?" the kitsune asked confused. "And just who was that?"  
  
"He meant that Inuyasha is fun, excellent, or interesting." She told him. "And he was my little brother, Souta."  
  
"Yeah brat, just be glad he didn't see you, or else your tail would have been pulled." Inuyasha told him.  
  
Shippo grimaced at the thought of his tail being pulled and instinctively began to stroke it. Kagome picked up the kitsune and the group walked upstairs to Kagome's room. Once in her room, Kagome sat on her bed next to Inuyasha, while Shippo sat in Kika's lap, after she sat down in a chair.  
  
"Alright, first we have to get you something to hide your ears, Kika." Kagome said as she got up and walked over to her closet.  
  
"Hey, what about him?" Kika asked pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"He's already got a hat that he wears." Kagome said from inside her closet. "I have something's that you could try to hide your demonic features until we get to your house, but I can't seem to reach this box."  
  
Inuyasha got up and pulled the box down from the shelf in Kagome's closet. Then he set it on the floor near Kika and went back to sit on the bed.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms and turning away to hide a light blush that had crept up to his cheeks.  
  
Kagome and Kika rummaged through the box until they found a purple bandana and a pair of blue tinted sunglasses. Kika quickly put them on and Kagome nodded approvingly.  
  
"So we're ready then?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's get this over with." Inuyasha said. He yawned and wiped the moisture from his eyes that had turned watery when he yawned. "I'm bored."  
  
"I'm ready." Kika said as she stood up.  
  
"Ok." Kagome said as she stood up too.  
  
The group of three walked out of Kagome's room and down the stairs forgetting about a certain kitsune, who didn't even notice them leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok folks, that's the 6th chapter. Well at least part 'a' of the 6th chapter. You see I hand write my stuff and then when I type it I edit it, change it around, add stuff, etc. So when I hand wrote this chapter, it was really long and I decided to cut it into 2 parts. I'll write the second one tomorrow, if I don't have to do house work. Ugh, house work. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it was rather boring and stupid. Next chapter: Reactions. As always review to let me know how I'm doing. See you all soon! 


	7. Reactions

Hey everyone! Here's another update. *stares wide-eyed * Two updates in a week! YAY!!! Oh and thank you Hanyou-Girl25 and lindy*girl() for reading this fic. *cries * It makes me so happy to know that people are actually reading and reviewing this pathetic fic. So here's the second half of chapter 6. Oh and just to let you know I decided that Kika's hair is tied up in a bun underneath the bandana.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. I did however make up Kika and her family.  
  
for thoughts  
  
Getting Through With Love:  
  
Chapter 6b: Reactions  
  
Kika slowly walked up to her front door, followed by her friends. Inuyasha stayed a little ways back though as not to startle anyone that would come to greet Kika at the door. Kika opened the door to her house and stepped inside.  
  
"Is someone here?" a voice came from the kitchen. Kika stopped and looked up to see her mother walking out of the kitchen with a towel, drying her hands. When Mrs. Shiroishi saw her daughter she dropped the towel and ran to embrace her. Kika smiled and returned the hug.  
  
"Kika, you're home! When you didn't arrive home yesterday, I thought that something might have happened to you." Mrs. Shiroishi said as she stepped back away from her daughter.  
  
"Uh, we had a little delay in getting back here, but I'm ok, really." Kika said.  
  
Mrs. Shiroishi smiled and looked behind her daughter to see Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Mrs. Shiroishi said happily. "It's good to see you."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Shiroishi, it's good to see you too." Kagome replied.  
  
Mrs. Shiroishi nodded and looked past Kagome at Inuyasha.  
  
"And who is this young man?" She asked looking from Kika to Kagome. Kagome was about to answer but Kika spoke up faster.  
  
"His name is Inuyasha. He's Kagome's boyfriend. He came with us because after they drop me off, they're, uh going to get something to, um, eat." Kika lied.  
  
"Oh ok. But won't you two stay for some tea or something. I want to here all about your trip." Mrs. Shiroishi said.  
  
The three friends looked at each other.  
  
"Sure we'd love to stay." Kagome said.  
  
The group followed Mrs. Shiroishi into the sunroom. The sun shown through the windows and made the room feel comfortable and cozy. Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the plush blue couch, while Mrs. Shiroishi and Kika brought in the tea. Kika sat down and Mrs. Shiroishi poured tea, giving a cup to Kagome and one to Kika. Inuyasha said that he wasn't thirsty so Mrs. Shiroishi settled down in a chair by the table.  
  
"So how was your trip?" Mrs. Shiroishi asked.  
  
"It was fun. We went to a small town by a river and it had a forest nearby. It was very relaxing and a big change from city life." Kika told her. A really big change since it was another time. She thought to herself.  
  
"Sounds wonderful." Mrs. Shiroishi sighed. "So did anything happen while you were there?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Kika said, fidgeting in her chair.  
  
"Well what was it? Was it good or bad?" Her mom asked.  
  
Kika become afraid and went silent. Kagome noticed her friend's fear and so did Inuyasha. They looked at each other and both knew that Kika had to tell her mother, so they stayed quiet.  
  
"Um, it depends on what you think is good and what is bad." Kika finally spoke up. Her mother looked confused so Kika continued. "Uh, well you see... something happened and I sort of changed."  
  
"What do you mean?" Her mother asked becoming worried.  
  
Kika sighed and removed her sunglasses. She looked up at her mother through golden eyes and her mother gasped. Kika then removed the bandana covering her ears and pulled her hair out of the bun. As her light purple hair fell down over her shoulders and down her back, Kika looked at her mother. Her mother stared wide-eyed and then fell out of the chair to the floor. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the floor and Kika ran to her mother. Inuyasha picked her up and placed her on the now vacant couch.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" Kika asked.  
  
"Keh, she just fainted." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and sat on the floor by the wall of windows.  
  
Kika ran to the kitchen and got a cold cloth for her mother and then laid it on her forehead. After about a half an hour, Mrs. Shiroishi stirred and opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurry and she could only make out the outlines of the people in the room.  
  
"K-Kika?" she whispered.  
  
Kika smiled and crouched next to the couch.  
  
"I'm right here mom." She said.  
  
"Do you really look how you showed me?" she asked as she sat up rubbing her head and eyes.  
  
"Yes mother. I'm a hanyou now." Kika said quietly.  
  
Her mother looked at her daughter and hesitantly reached up and touched her fluffy dog-ears. The she looked her daughter in the eyes.  
  
"Tell me how it happened." She said.  
  
Kika told her mother about getting attacked and how Inuyasha had to bite her in order to prevent her death. Mrs. Shiroishi gasped and listened carefully to her daughter's explanation.  
  
"So now I'm a dog hanyou." Kika finished.  
  
Mrs. Shiroishi only stared at the floor while her daughter talked. She had a thoughtful look but fear was glistening in her eyes.  
  
"But how did that young man turn you into a hanyou?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I'm a dog hanyou. Been one since birth." Inuyasha said removing his hat.  
  
Kika's mom looked at him and shook her head. Then she got up and took the teapot and cups into the kitchen. Kika, Kagome, and Inuyasha all looked after her, confused by her not reactioning. The two girls got up and followed her and after a few minutes Inuyasha followed too. Mrs. Shiroishi had left the kitchen and gone downstairs to Kika's room (A/N: Kika's room is in a family room/basement). The group watched her from the door as she pulled out a suitcase and started filling it with some of Kika's things. Kika stepped forward with a sad confused look on her face.  
  
"M-Mom, what are you doing?" Kika asked placing a clawed hand on her mother's shoulder to gain her attention.  
  
Mrs. Shiroishi stopped and looked up at her daughter with sad eyes.  
  
"Kika, I don't think you should stay here anymore." She whispered so softly that only Kika and Inuyasha heard it.  
  
Kika gasped and Inuyasha shook his head and walked back to the steps. Kagome looked even more confused when Kika gasped and Inuyasha walked away. Apparently I missed something. she thought.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the stairs watching as Kika started crying and Kagome went to her friend's side. Mrs. Shiroishi hugged her daughter tightly and whispered the reasons why she couldn't stay. Inuyasha frowned and turned away from the scene. Being a hanyou he knew what it was like to be rejected. But even he had never been rejected by his own mother. Must be because demons aren't common in this time and the mother doesn't want her daughter to be feared or even killed. he thought. That's common for my era, but not this one.   
  
Meanwhile Kika had dried her tears. Her mother was right she couldn't stay here. Who knows how society would be towards a demon. She could be tormented, threatened, taken away for scientific study, or even be put to death. She continued to think as she and Kagome helped her mother pack. She took some clothes, some essentials, and some personal belongings. One thing she took was a picture of her family underneath a cherry blossom tree. Everyone looked so happy. She was on her bother's shoulder, her sister was in front of them, and her parents were standing on either side of their children. It was taken before he brother had died in a horrible motorcycle accident leaving her and her older sister as the only children in the family. Her father soon developed a drinking problem and left her mother, leaving her with two daughters to raise. Kika's older sister, Sakura, had recently gone off to college in America and her mother had gotten remarried, so everything seemed alright. Until now that is.  
  
Kika looked at the picture with tears forming in her eyes. Her mother had to bear so many bad things in her life, and now she was losing her youngest child. Kika placed the framed picture in her bag and then zipped the bag shut. Then she embraced her mother and they said their good-byes.  
  
"I'm sorry mother, I should have been more careful. I-I'm sorry that I've disappointed you and are leaving you." Kika said to her mother as tears slipped down her cheeks onto her mother's shoulder.  
  
"You have never disappointed me Kika. I have always been proud of you and always will. Even though you're leaving physically, my memories of you will stay with me forever." Mrs. Shiroishi told her daughter, her own tears falling from her eyes. She embraced her daughter more and whispered to her. "I love you, my daughter."  
  
"I love you too mom." Kika cried as she buried her head in her mother's shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes of tears, Mrs. Shiroishi pulled away from her daughter and patted her ears. They group walked upstairs and Kika and Inuyasha put their disguises back on.  
  
At the door Kika wiped her eyes and hugged her mother one last time.  
  
"Make sure you come and visit once in a while." Mrs. Shiroishi said. "And where ever you go, don't forget to write."  
  
"I won't mom." Kika said as she pulled away. She walked out the door and Mrs. Shiroishi watched them disappear in a flood of people on the crowded sidewalk.  
  
"Take care of yourself." Mrs. Shiroishi whispered. She walked in the house, closed the door and sat on the couch waiting for her husband arrive home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two hanyous and a miko walked down the streets in silence towards Kagome's home. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and was about to speak when Kika stopped walking and turned to her and Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you hear that?" She asked Inuyasha. He nodded and the two looked behind them to see a group of three girls running towards them. Kagome looked and recognized them immediately.  
  
"Kagome!" they called. "Wait up!"  
  
"Oh great." Kagome sighed.  
  
"What are they?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"They're my friends from school, and they are gossip queens." Kagome told him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her confused and Kika explained it to him.  
  
"They'll tell everyone at school that they saw a weird dressed boy with Kagome and then she'll have to put up with rumors and stuff." She said.  
  
"Um, do you think that we could get out of here?" Kagome asked. "I really don't want to put up with them right now."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and told Kagome to get on his back. When she was securely on he jumped to the top of the nearest building and began running towards Kagome's house. Kika sighed and shifted her bag to her back and took off after the couple. As she flew from building top to building top she looked back towards her house. She looked longingly as she saw a car pull into her driveway. Then she whispered something that was carried away with the wind.  
  
"Good-bye mom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there's the second half of the chapter. Sorry it wasn't up sooner, but I had to do house work and then went to work with my mom yesterday. I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry if it disappointed you. Next chapter will be A Disaster With Demons in Tokyo. As always review so that I know how I'm doing! Ja Ne!!! 


	8. A Disaster With Demons In Tokyo

Hi everyone! School started again, and it's as boring as ever. So I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't up sooner. I really have nothing else to say so on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and co. However Kika, Sanae, and Mitsuka are characters made up by me.  
  
for thoughts  
  
Getting Through With Love:  
  
Chapter 7: A Disaster With Demons in Tokyo  
The group reached Kagome's home around late afternoon. They climbed in through her bedroom window and sat down quietly to discuss things. Kika was still sad and Kagome felt sorry for her friend.  
  
"It'll be alright Kika." Kagome told her friend.  
  
Kika looked up at her friend with sadness filling her eyes.  
  
"But where will I go?" she asked.  
  
Kagome frowned and looked down at the floor. She hadn't thought about that.  
  
"Why don't you just live in my time?" Inuyasha spoke up surprising both the girls. They looked at him with strange looks. "What?"  
  
"Since when did you suddenly get good ideas?" Kika asked.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said as he got up and jumped out the window and into the Goshinboku tree. Kagome walked over to the window and leaned on the sill.  
  
"Inuyasha, come on she was only joking. Come back inside." She called to the angry hanyou. When he didn't reply Kagome got agitated. "Inuyasha if you don't come back in here then I'm going to say 'it'." She threatened. This will get at least a reply from him.   
  
No answer came. Kagome sighed and walked back over to her bed. "Ugh, why does he have to get do fired up over a joke?"  
  
"He's a guy with a lot of pride, what do you expect?" Kika asked.  
  
Kagome sighed and laid down to think. It became unusually quiet and it seemed like some one was missing.  
  
"Oh my gosh, where's Shippo?!" Kagome asked sitting up on her bed.  
  
Kika looked at her confused at first and then realized that the chattering kit was no where to be found. Kagome ran to the window and called for Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! Shippo's missing!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha jumped and landed on the windowsill and peered into the room. He sniffed the air a couple times and then walked over to the box of stuff that was left on the floor from earlier. Inuyasha opened the box and shook his head. Inside the box was Shippo, fast asleep on a pile of hats and blankets.  
  
"Stupid kit." He muttered and he reached into the box and picked up the little kitsune. He set him down on the bed and Kagome smiled at the sleeping child. She shook Shippo gently and he stirred from his slumber.  
  
"Wha-What?" he asked drowsily rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Morning sleepy head." Kika said as she walked over to see Shippo. He looked at them funny and sat up.  
  
"It's morning already?" He asked. "But I didn't get to see any of your time Kagome." The kit frowned and looked as if he was going to cry. Kagome picked him up and held him in his arms, stroking his tail.  
  
"It's not morning Shippo. It's late afternoon and we already went to Kika's house." Kagome told the kit. "But I have to go to the store to restock on supplies, so if you want to come..."  
  
"I do, I do!" Shippo yelled happily. Kagome smiled at him and then set him down. She got up and walked out of the room. A few minutes later she came back dragging a trunk behind her. She let go of the trunk and closed her door. Then she turned to Shippo.  
  
"How long can you hold a transformation Shippo?" she asked him. Shippo scratched his head.  
  
"About, an hour and a half. Why?" He asked confused. Kagome just nodded and opened the trunk. In it were clothes of all different colors and kinds. "Shippo, can you transform into a boy about Kika's age?"  
  
Shippo nodded and pulled out a leaf. Smoke appeared and when it was gone a teenage boy with short red hair and blue eyes stood before them.  
  
"How's this?" He asked in an older deeper voice. Kika stared wide-eyed at the transformed kitsune and nodded. Kagome threw him a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.  
  
"Put that on." She said as she went digging through the trunk again. "It's your turn Inuyasha." She said not even looking up.  
  
Inuyasha 'hmphed' and folded his arms and crossed his legs on Kagome's bed. Kagome ignored him and pulled out a pair of red boxers, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a black muscle shirt. A mental picture appeared in her head, but she quickly threw it away. She turned and handed the clothes to Inuyasha. The two girls left the room and waited a few minutes before knocking. Kagome opened the door to see Inuyasha just in the jeans already, and pulling the shirt over his head. She blushed at seeing his muscles but frowned when she noticed some of the scars that he had. They must not have healed all the way.   
  
"Are you done?" Kika asked from behind Kagome not being able to see inside the room. Inuyasha walked over and opened the door. Kagome looked him up and down and smiled.  
  
"You look good in those." She told him. "But there's something missing." She said walking over to the trunk. She reached in and pulled out a blue plaid button up shirt. She smiled and tossed it to him. He put it on and was about to button it, when Kika stopped him.  
  
"That's a big fashion don't." she said. "You leave it unbuttoned."  
  
Inuyasha looked confused but shrugged and sat down on the bed. Kagome closed the trunk and gave Inuyasha his hat. Then she grabbed some money off her desk and walked to the door.  
  
"Let's go." She said. The three demons got up and followed her downstairs and out the front door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shippo looked around in awe as they walked down the street to the store. Kika smiled and walked next to the kitsune telling him what everything was and how it worked. Inuyasha and Kagome listened to the two talking as they walked ahead of them. They finally reached the store and walked in. Shippo and Inuyasha looked around at everything. It was noisy and crowded.  
  
The two demons looked at all the new things and different foods that they had never seen before. Kagome and Kika watched, amused as the two asked about everything that they came across. By the time that they walked around the store, they had a box of Ramen, a bag of apples, a chocolate bar for Shippo, and a watermelon that they would take back to the Feudal Era. Kagome paid for the goods and the group was headed for the exit when they heard someone calling to them to stop.  
  
"Kika, Kagome, wait up!" The two girls turned around to see two girls running towards them.  
  
"Hi Sanae and Mitsuka!" Kika called waving to them.  
  
The girls reached them and bent down to catch their breath. Sanae was a tall girl with brown hair with blond highlights in a bun and green eyes. Mitsuka was a medium height girl with short wavy black hair and brown eyes. Sanae was wearing a short red spaghetti-strap dress and Mitsuka was wearing a blue sundress that went down to her knees.  
  
"Hi Kika, long time no see." Mitsuka smiled at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, well I went away for awhile with Kagome on camping trip." Kika replied.  
  
Mitsuka nodded and Sanae looked passed Kika at Inuyasha and Shippo.  
  
"Who are they?" Sanae asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, that's Inuyasha and he's Shippo." Kika said pointing first to the silver-haired boy and the to the transformed kitsune. Sanae smiled and winked at Mitsuka. Mitsuka nodded and they walked over to the boys. Sanae walked over to Inuyasha and walked around him, looking him up and down. Mitsuka did the same to Shippo and both boys tensed, not really knowing what was going on. Sanae smiled at Inuyasha and batted her eyelashes.  
  
"I love your hair." She said wrapping a strand around her finger. Inuyasha backed away, pulling his hair from her grasp. She looked surprised. "What's wrong am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Inuyasha pulled away from her.  
  
"What the hell bitch?" he yelled. Sanae looked taken aback, but quickly recovered.  
  
"What, don't you want a real woman?" She said seductively. Kagome heard her and ran up to her and slapped her across the face.  
  
"Stay away from him Sanae." She yelled and she stood in front of Inuyasha. Sanae got angry and slapped Kagome.  
  
"You want to fight with me!" Sanae yelled as she punched Kagome. She landed on the floor and rubbed her head. Inuyasha glared at Sanae and began to growl.  
  
"Don't ever touch Kagome!" he yelled as he punched the frightened girl into a display case of soup, knocking the girl unconscious. Inuyasha smirked and turned around to she Mitsuka charging him. He moved to the side and she stopped and punched him in the head, sending his hat to the floor. Mitsuka gasped and quickly grew terrified.  
  
"You're a-a... DEMON!" She screamed as she ran away. The people in the store looked up, took one look at Inuyasha, and chaos erupted in the store. People ran out the door and cops were running towards Inuyasha. He was about to turn and fight when Kagome pulled on his arm.  
  
"No Inuyasha, it's best if we run." She told him. He nodded and pulled her onto his back. Shippo transformed back to normal and climbed onto Kika's shoulder. They two half demons grabbed the bags of food and ran out the door. They ran down the street at lightening speed and were soon jumping from building to building back towards Kagome's house.  
  
The group ran into the house and Kagome closed and locked the door behind them. They walked upstairs were they all plopped down.  
  
"That was nuts." Kika said from her position on the floor with Shippo lying on her stomach. He nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
"Your time is strange, Kagome." He said.  
  
"It can be." Kagome said from her spot on her bed. She heard a faint whimper and looked down at Inuyasha, who was leaning against her bed. "Are you ok?"  
  
Inuyasha winced and held his ears. "No, I never want to go to that place again. All the screaming hurt my ears. They're actually ringing."  
  
"Really? Mine don't hurt." Kika said.  
  
"Feh, you had something on your head to muffle the sound." Inuyasha said. Kagome frowned and laid on her stomach over the edge of her bed. She pulled Inuyasha's hand away from his ears and gently began to rub them. She felt his muscles relax and saw the pained expression leave his face. She smiled when she heard a faint soft growl, emitting from his throat and chest.  
  
After a little while, Kika and Shippo got hungry and went downstairs to have some dinner. Kika also wanted to introduce Shippo to the wonders of television. Kagome wasn't hungry so she stayed with Inuyasha. She heard a soft snoring and looked at Inuyasha's face. It was so peaceful that she knew he had fallen asleep. She smiled and stopped rubbing to give her hands a break. She put a pillow on the floor and carefully moved Inuyasha so that he was laying down on it. Then she got a blanket and placed it over top of him. She laid down on her bed and watched him sleep. He had been in pain earlier and it was because he was here in her time.  
  
"You don't belong here in my time Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she brushed some hair out of his face. He stirred slightly and Kagome was afraid that she had woken him up. He rolled over, facing her bed and continued sleeping. Kagome let out a breath that she had been holding and sighed.  
  
"I...belong...with you.." Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep. Kagome looked at him startled but realized that he was still asleep. I wonder what he's dreaming about.   
  
~*~ Inuyasha's Dream ~*~  
  
"The jewel's finally whole!" Kagome exclaimed as she held the finished Shikon no Tama in her hand. She turned to Inuyasha and placed it in his hands. "It belongs to you." She whispered. "Now you can fulfill your dream."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with a sad and confused expression on his face. Kagome had tears forming in her eyes and he could already smell the salt and water.  
  
"Kagome, what's-"  
  
Kagome threw herself into his arms and began to sob.  
  
"It's all over Inuyasha, but I don't want to lose you. I know that you still love Kikyo, but I can't help but be sad that I'm never going to see you again."  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him tightly.  
  
"You fool." He whispered to her. She gasped and pulled back to look at his face. He was smiling a gentle smile and his eyes held many emotions in them. "Can't you see? I care about you now, not Kikyo. You and only you."  
  
"Inuyasha-"  
  
"I'll come with you Kagome." He said cutting her off.  
  
"You can't, you don't belong in my time and I can't let you give up your own to come with me." She said.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and smiled at her. "I'd give up anything for you Kagome." He whispered. "I belong with you, wherever you are."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome smiled as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. They stood there in a field as the sun set, wrapped up in a warm embrace.  
  
~*~ End Dream ~*~  
  
Inuyasha awoke to the smell of water and salt as he heard someone crying softly. He looked to see Kagome sitting on her bed with her face in her hands. He got up and walked over to her, placing a clawed hand on her shoulder. She gasped and looked up only to meet with a pair of golden eyes.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked concern showing in his eyes.  
  
"You-you got hurt today and it's all my fault." She said looking down at the floor.  
  
Inuyasha looked confused but then figured out that she was talking about the screaming harming his sensitive ears.  
  
"Kagome," he said lifting her face up by her chin so that she would look at him, "today was not your fault. It was an accident, and I'm fine, really." He told her twitching his ears. She giggled a little when his ears moved and he smiled at her.  
  
"But you're always getting hurt because of me or my mistakes." She said.  
  
"Your wrong Kagome. If I get hurt it's my own fault because I made a mistake."  
  
"But it's because you're protecting me-"  
  
Inuyasha placed a finger to her lips. "Kagome, I protect you. If I get hurt it's my own fault. As long as you're safe I don't care what happens to me." He whispered.  
  
Kagome reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a soft kiss. Inuyasha went wide-eyed with surprise and shock, but relaxed into the kiss, returning it. They were so engulfed by the kiss that they didn't hear Shippo and Kika walk in.  
  
"Oh sorry, are we interrupting something?" Shippo smirked. Kagome and Inuyasha turned away from each other blushing furiously.  
  
"Anyway," Shippo continued, "Me and Kika talked and she is going to come live in the Feudal Era at Kaede's hut."  
  
"Yeah, so we're ready to go when you are." Kika added.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the door. "Then let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group had their supplies and Kika had all her stuff. Kika and Shippo held a jewel shard each, and jumped into the well after saying good-bye to Kagome. She stood up straight and turned around to meet Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." She said. "I have a test in school."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and then pulled her into a gentle embrace. Kagome was surprised and blushed a bright pink when he kissed her lips. He pulled away and stood on the edge of the well. He looked into her eyes and smiled.  
  
"I love you Kagome." He whispered as he disappeared into the well. Kagome's face went pale from shock and then it turned pink with blush as his words registered in her mind.  
  
"He-he loves me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright people, there's chapter 7. I hope that I didn't disappoint you, cause I know that the characters are a little OOC. Sorry. I hoped you liked it and as always review PLEASE. Until next time! 


	9. New Beginnings in an Old Time

Hey loyal readers! Here's the next chapter finally, after what, a week? Anyway I've been working hard with school and then chores, so I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Thanks Hanyou-Girl25 for reviewing and staying with this sad fic. I know that not too many people are reading it.. *sad face * Ok that's it, I'll stop rambling.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and characters, but Kika was made up by me.  
  
are for thoughts  
  
Getting Through With Love: Chapter 8: New Beginnings in an Old Time  
  
Inuyasha's feet touched down on the bottom of the old Bone Eater's Well. He sighed and looked up at the familiar blue sky.  
  
"Home at last." He muttered unenthusiastically.  
  
He leapt out of the well and looked around. Kika and Shippo were walking towards the village, only the soft patter of their feet on the ground was heard. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he started walking towards the village too. The forest was serene and peaceful as he walked a ways behind his friends. His face was expressionless, but his eyes held much thought.  
  
Once the small group arrived at the village, they went straight to Kaede's hut. Kaede greeted them at the door and everyone greeted her, except Inuyasha who wasn't paying much attention to anything.  
  
"Um... Lady Kaede? Could I live here? I can't return to my time, so.." Kika asked, a little worried about the old priestess's reply.  
  
"Of course child. Ye can stay as long as ye like." Kaede said. "Ye can stay in the back room. Let's gather your belongings and then we can set up the room for ye."  
  
"Thank you very much Lady Kaede." Kika said bowing slightly.  
  
"'Tis nothing child. And please just Kaede is fine."  
  
Kika nodded and picked up her bags and followed Kaede to the back room, with Shippo at her heels. Inuyasha sat in his usual spot by the door trying hard to think. When Kika and Shippo started chatting and working, moving stuff, it got really noisy inside the hut. Inuyasha got frustrated with it all and left unnoticed.  
  
After an hour, Kika's room was set up perfectly. She smiled and stretched, a few bones cracking in the process.  
  
"This looks really great Kaede. Thank you again." Kika smiled.  
  
"Your welcome. Now I will prepare some food and call ye when it is done."  
  
"Hey Kika, will you play with me? We can torment Inuyasha some." Shippo asked pulling on Kika's pant leg.  
  
"Sure I'll play with you Shippo. Speaking of Inuyasha..." Kika looked around the hut, "where is he?"  
  
Shippo looked confused and looked around the hut. No Inuyasha. They went outside to look but he wasn't there either.  
  
"We should go look for him." Shippo said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two were just about to run off to look in the forest, when Shippo felt something itchy on his cheek. He smacked it and then stared at a very flat Myoga in his palm.  
  
"Myoga?! What are you doing here?" Shippo asked as he watched the tiny flea demon inflate itself.  
  
"I came to stop you from going in search of lord Inuyasha." Myoga told Shippo.  
  
"What? Why?" Kika asked.  
  
Myoga hopped onto her shoulder and she looked sideways at him.  
  
"M'lord has much on his mind and has gone off to be alone for awhile."  
  
"What, does his brain hurt from thinking? I mean not a lot can fit inside that thick skull of his." Shippo said while sitting on the ground.  
  
"That's not nice Shippo." Kika said sitting down in front of him. Shippo just shrugged and laid down.  
  
"So what? He's mean to me all the time." Shippo stated. "And besides he's probably off in search of that undead priestess." Though I hope I'm wrong. That lady is creepy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha jumped from treetop to treetop, his silver hair flying behind him. He sniffed the air and a small grin appeared on his face. Almost there.   
  
He jumped down from the trees to the forest floor and ran. He looked ahead and saw a cliff. He smirked and continued running, only a lot faster. The cliff neared and he showed no sign of stopping. The smirk never left his face as he jumped over the cliff. He was falling face first, the wind encircling his body making him feel calm and at ease. He closed his eyes as he felt the impact of his body and the water.  
  
He opened his eyes while underwater and then swam to the surface. As he broke through the water, Inuyasha gasped for air. He flipped his bangs with his clawed hand and swam to shore. He climbed out, removed his red haori and the white top of his inner kimono. Then he dove right back into the water. The cool substance surrounded his body as he floated on his back. He lay there floating slowly with his hands behind his head, staring up at the evening sky.  
  
The sky was a canvas of dark blue and black in the distance, and different shades of purple and pink were smeared together in the clouds above the setting sun. Inuyasha sighed and his ears twitched to the sound of birds singing their quiet lullabies. The quiet tunes relaxed him as he closed his eyes and allowed thoughts to run freely through his head.  
  
Should I have said that to her? Does she even like me, a lowly hanyou? Hmph, guess I'll find out soon, won't I? But there's nothing I can do about it now, it's in the past. The past. Kikyo. So many memories, and then the betrayal all because of Naraku. Now she wants me to go to hell with her. I don't want to go I want to stay with Kagome. I have to forget about her, the past. So many things have changed, I've changed. I don't love her and I probably never did. She was just someone who was willing to be with me, so I foolishly went for her. But there is an upside to meeting Kikyo and the betrayal. I met Kagome after it all. Without any of that happening, I would have never met Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha smiled and climbed out of the water. He picked up his haori and the top of his inner kimono, and began walking towards a cave, hidden behind a small waterfall, that flowed smoothly over the cliff that he had jumped off of. He walked inside and started a small fire with some wood that was in there. He laid back against the cave wall, after laying out his haori to dry, and he closed his eyes.  
  
The sun had set a while ago, and a blanket of black shadows now covered the land. Inuyasha sighed and finally laid down on his back using the top part of his inner kimono as a pillow, and his now dry haori as a blanket. He rested his head on its side and stared at something across the cave. On the floor lay two dried up cherry blossoms and part of an old board that had something carved into it. Inuyasha looked at it sadly and then closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
The wood read:  
  
"This is a memorial, for the mother of Inuyasha. This waterfall was her favorite place, Where her memories will stay Forever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Beep! - Beep! - Beep! - Click! ~  
  
Kagome groaned as she hit her alarm clock and rolled out of bed. She grabbed her a robe and walked off to the bathroom. She showered quickly and then went back to her bedroom to get ready for another day of school. She quickly got into her uniform and then sat down in front of the mirror to brush her hair. When she finished she looked at her reflection and gently touched her lips. She remembered the kiss that she has shared with Inuyasha and smiled. She had dreamt about him all night.  
  
Suddenly her mind turned back on and she jumped up, grabbing her backpack and running downstairs and out the door. I almost forgot about my math test!   
  
Kagome ran into her classroom and quickly looked over her notes while catching her breath. The bell rang and a few students wandered into the room. The teacher passed out the test and Kagome gulped.  
  
"Ok class, begin!"  
  
After two hours, Kagome handed in her test. She walked to the cafeteria thinking about how hard the test had been. She got her food and then sat at her usual table when one her friends came walking up to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Eri called. Kagome sighed and put down her apple.  
  
"Hi Eri." Kagome said glumly.  
  
"Let me guess, the math test didn't go so great?" Eri asked while sitting down.  
  
"Yep. I just don't get it." Kagome sighed as she laid her head on the table.  
  
"Oh. Well did you hear that Sanae is in the hospital and Mitsuka is seeing a psychiatrist because she thinks that she saw a demon?"  
  
Kagome stared at Eri and inwardly smiled to herself. Ha, they deserved it after what they did.   
  
"Hello, Earth to Kagome." Eri said, waving a hand in front of Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome snapped back to reality. "What?"  
  
"Who was that guy that you were with at the store? Everyone one is talking about it and Hojo seems a little sad." Eri said.  
  
Kagome thought about the little 'trip' to the store that had caused total chaos. Then she remembered what Inuyasha had said and blushed. Unfortunately for Kagome, Eri noticed her friend's blush.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Eri gasped. Kagome blushed even more and then got up and ran out of the building and down the street. Why did she ask that?   
  
Kagome ran down the street getting awkward stares. She ignored them and kept running until something caught her eye. She stopped and peered in a shop window at a small picture frame. It was perfect for a picture that she had of her and Inuyasha, one that Sango had taken of them when Kagome had taken her camera to the Feudal Era. They had actually gotten Inuyasha to smile by saying that they would let him beat up Shippo for an hour. We never did let him though.   
  
Kagome walked out of the shop after purchasing the frame with money left over from shopping. She happily walked down the street and eventually wound up in her room. Lucky for her no one was home or else she would have gotten in trouble for skipping school. She dug for the picture, finding a missing jewel shard and a bracelet on the process. Finally she found it and she place it in the frame. She traced her fingers over the engraving that she had put in the frame.  
  
"For the courageous hanyou that has stolen my heart, Inuyasha." Kagome read the words out loud. She then wrapped it in a white piece of cloth and careful slide it into her already full backpack. She picked up the backpack and went downstairs to the empty kitchen. She quickly scribbled a note for her family, letting them know that she was leaving, and then she went to the well. She peered down into the darkness. She thought about the picture and then jumped in.  
  
I hope he likes it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whew, there's another chapter. Sorry if it's short. Right now I'm listening to an Inuyasha soundtrack, and it is so good. But all the songs are instrumental except two. Oh well, it's still a great CD. Anyway, I hope that this chapter was ok and as always REVIEW. Thank you. Ja! ~ 


	10. Speaking of the Past

Hey all! Gomen nasai for not updating in awhile, but school was harsh and exams are still coming. This will probably be the only update until after the 20th or so. Sorry. Anyway, I should get on with the chapter. Wish me luck on my exams! Oh and special thanks to you people who are actually reading this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. I made up Kika. Besides how could I own anything when I have no money? T_T  
  
~ ~ are for thoughts  
  
Getting Through With Love Chapter 9: Speaking of the Past  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the sound of the birds and the sunlight reflecting through the waterfall, creating miniature rainbows that danced on the cave walls. Inuyasha yawned and rub his eyes as he sat up, then stretched his tired muscles. It was about mid afternoon, which surprised Inuyasha because he never slept that long.  
  
~ Damn I probably relaxed too much. ~ He thought as he got up and walked outside.  
  
The sun was bright and high in the sky. Inuyasha squinted at the sun's intensity and covered them to allow them to adjust to the change. Then he noticed something move in the water. He looked and saw a few fish swimming around. His stomach growled and he dove in and caught the fish. He then ate them raw because he didn't feel like making another fire, and then set out in the direction of the well to wait for Kagome.  
  
He arrived at the well within ten minutes, and took his usual post in his tree. Inuyasha yawned and wiped the water that formed at the corner of his eyes from yawning. He stared at the well and eventually dozed off. However his nap was short lived when he heard someone shouting. He jumped slightly, and then looked around from his post. He saw nothing so he sniffed the air.  
  
"Keh, it's just them." He muttered as he saw two figures walking in his direction. He then looked at the well and noticed Kagome climbing out of it. He stayed where he was, breathing in her sweet scent.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kika called.  
  
"Where are you?" Shippo yelled.  
  
Inuyasha cursed under his breath, and watched the two near the well.  
  
"Inu- Kagome!" Kika yelled, as she ran up to her friend. "You're back."  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo cried as he jumped into her arms. He looked up at her his eyes showed some worry.  
  
"Hi guys. What's going on?" Kagome asked, looking from Shippo to Kika.  
  
"Inuyasha's missing." Shippo told her. "He went out yesterday and never came back."  
  
Kagome stared at Shippo absorbing what he had just said. Then her eyes widened and she turned to Kika. "What do you think happened to him? Where is he? Why haven't you found him yet?" she asked the worry and concern evident in her tone.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was watching the whole ordeal from his post. The scent of fear increased on Kagome and he decided that it was time he showed himself.  
  
"Do you think that Sesshomaru got him again?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Feh, you think I'd let him get me again?" Inuyasha smirked as he walked up to the three in the field. Shippo and Kika stared at him and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Two demons and you still couldn't find me?" He said mockingly. "How pathetic."  
  
"Y-You're alright." Shippo stuttered.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and hit the little kitsune on the head. Kika picked up Shippo and kissed the bump that had formed. "You can be such a jerk." Kika said as she began walking towards the village. "We're going back for food, see ya."  
  
"Ok, we'll catch up with you two later!" Kagome called to her friends.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome oddly and she smiled and tweaked his ears. Inuyasha growled to show his annoyance but Kagome just giggled.  
  
"Why aren't you going with them?" He asked after she stopped giggling.  
  
"Uh...because well." Kagome said trying to think of the right words to say.  
  
"Out with it already!" Inuyasha said, becoming very impatient.  
  
"I have something for you." Kagome whispered. She held out the white cloth and looked down at her feet blushing. Inuyasha looked at the strange thing and took it from her. He unwrapped it and smirked at what he saw.  
  
~ That instant painting that she made Sango take. I can believe that I actually thought that they were going to let me beat up the fox if I smiled. Oh well, it turned out good. Kagome looks so happy. ~ He thought. Then he noticed the engraving. ~ To the hanyou that stole my heart.wow, I almost can't believe that she feels that way. ~  
  
Inuyasha smiled and looked at Kagome. She was still staring at her feet and blushing even more.  
  
"Oi Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked up to see a smiling Inuyasha. His eyes shone a bright gold and she couldn't help but smile back at him.  
  
"Thank you Kagome."  
  
Her eyes went wide as the words rang through her head. She stared dumbly at him and he shook his head.  
  
"Stupid girl." He said playfully. She glared at him and then smiled sweetly. Then she ran into him and hugged him.  
  
"I was afraid that you wouldn't like it." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead lightly. "Why would you think something like that?"  
  
Kagome just smiled and continued hugging him. They stood like that, neither one saying or doing anything for minutes that seemed to be hours.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha finally spoke up breaking the silence.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled away and started walking in the direction of the waterfall. Kagome watched him confused at first and then she ran up in front of him.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"You gave me something, so I'm going to show you something." He said cutting her off. He smiled and then continued walking.  
  
Kagome looked at him oddly and then followed. "Uh...ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at the cliff as the sun was beginning to set. Kagome stared down the side of the cliff in awe as to how high up they were.  
  
"What a drop." She gasped as she backed away a little.  
  
"Yep, sure is." Inuyasha said walking up behind her and placing his haori and the top part of his under kimono on her shoulders. Kagome gave him a confused look and he just smirked.  
  
"There" he said pointing, "take that path, it will lead you down to the bottom of the cliff."  
  
"Ok, but aren't you coming with me?" She asked as she watched him back up at least twenty feet.  
  
"Nope, I'm gonna meet you down there." He said and then sprinted towards the edge. Kagome screamed as she watched him jump over and she ran down the path to the bottom.  
  
She got down there and looked around for Inuyasha. He wasn't there. Kagome became frightened and dropped his clothes, jumping into the water. She splashed around frantically looking for him and she shouted his name. Kagome's tears were falling down her cheeks as she stopped splashing and just floated there in the water. He still hadn't come up. Kagome cried and screamed when she felt herself be pulled underwater. She resurfaced to find a wet laughing Inuyasha. Kagome saw him and began crying again.  
  
Inuyasha stopped laughing and hugged Kagome tightly.  
  
"You jerk." She cried into his bare chest.  
  
He stroked her hair and felt the guilt slam onto his shoulders like a ton of bricks.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. Kagome stopped crying and just stayed in his arms. He held her and swam back to shore, setting her down on the land before climbing out himself. Then he shook like a normal dog would, drenching everything around him, including Kagome. She glared at him as water dripped from every part of her. Inuyasha smiled and began laughing. Then he took her hand and led her towards the cave.  
  
"There is a cave behind the waterfall. You can where my haori and I can start a fire to dry your clothes." He told her.  
  
They walked into the cave and Inuyasha made Kagome sit while he went and got some firewood. Kagome sat in the darkness after changing into his haori, leaving her undergarments on of course. It was pitch black in the cave, and she couldn't see a thing. She heard footsteps and then saw a small orange glow that grew bigger. She squinted as the bright light of the fire reached her eyes.  
  
"You alright?" Inuyasha asked as he threw a few sticks on the fire.  
  
Kagome nodded and opened her eyes. She looked at Inuyasha and blushed because his upper half was still naked. She looked away and noticed the old board. She read it and then looked at Inuyasha again who was spreading her clothes out near the fire.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh, was this really your mother's favorite place?" She asked quietly.  
  
There was some silence before Inuyasha sat down and looked at the old board.  
  
"Y-Yes it was. She used to bring me here when I was just a pup...before she was killed." He whispered.  
  
Kagome looked over at him to try and see his facial expression, but his bangs were blocking his face. She crawled over and sat right in front of him.  
  
"Do you miss her?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded slowly and then whispered. "She left me with memories only...and all memories eventually fade."  
  
Kagome felt lump rise in her throat. She turned his face to look at her and saw his eyes were glazed over with sadness. She looked into them intently. "Tell me, what was she like?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened the slightest bit, before he looked down at the ground again.  
  
"S-She was my mother, I mean she loved and cared for me like all mother's take care of their young. But she was often ridiculed by humans because she had mated with a demon, and even bore a child." He whispered. "She was always kind and never did anything wrong, but she was killed because of me, and my father. Because she loved my father and me, she lost her life."  
  
Kagome sat in shock and concern for Inuyasha. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry Inuyasha, you'll be alright. I'm always going to be here for you." She whispered to him.  
  
"Thanks. Kagome I-"  
  
Kagome put her finger to his lips, cutting him off. She shook her head and smiled at him. She then leaned up and met his lips with her own in a soft, sweet kiss. Inuyasha was startled but kissed her back. Time stood still as they sat there in each other's arms, the firelight flickering across their faces. They ended the kiss and Kagome laid against Inuyasha, resting her head by his heart. The steady beat calmed Kagome, and she closed her eyes. Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the cave wall. As the fire died down the two fell asleep still in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Inuyasha's Dream *  
  
* "Where am I?" Inuyasha asked aloud as he walked through the thick fog. Suddenly it cleared and he was in a field. He saw Kagome and she ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're back." She said. Inuyasha was confused but hugged her back anyway. Then he sensed someone and jumped with Kagome. A fist slammed into the ground where they had just been. A giant demon snarled and it swiped at Kagome. Inuyasha jumped in front of her and was thrown into a tree. He thought as he dodged the demon's claws. He felt something go through his stomach and looked to see the demon's spiked tail protruding through him. He gasped as he coughed and blood came out of his mouth. He instinctively reached for Tetsusaiga only to find it missing. He looked around but there was no sign of his father's fang. He felt his demon blood rise and take over his human blood. He lost control and sliced the demon in two as he transformed. But he didn't regain control. He stared through blood red eyes right at Kagome. He screamed in his mind, but his body would not respond. He lunged at Kagome and red clouded his vision. *  
  
Inuyasha gasped as he awoke. He was sweating badly and he wiped some from his forehead. He calmed his breathing and looked down at the young girl sleeping in his arms. He held her closer to his chest and kissed her forehead. ~ I won't let anything happen to her. Even if I have to die, I will not lose her. ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay, another chapter done. Sorry if you didn't like it, it was kinda a fluff filled chapter. Anyway, I hoped you liked it, and I'll see you all once my exams are over. Oh and on the 20th after my Spanish exam, I'm going to a Dave Matthews Band concert! I am so excited. Ja ne until next time. And please review.  
  
Just click the little button that says 'Go' next to review. You know you want to. Well I actually want you to, so..yeah. Ja! ^_^ " 


	11. Relaxing and Having Fun

Hi people! Here's an update, sorry it took so long, I've been trying to work on my karaoke fic and I just couldn't think of how to update this, even though I hand wrote it. *sigh * Sorry about the wait. Oh and the DMB concert was AWESOME!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and co. I made up Kika though.  
  
Getting Through With Love Chapter 10: Relaxing and Having Fun  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning to the sun shining on her face through the cave entrance. She squinted her eyes and sat up rubbing them. She looked up and noticed that she was no longer in Inuyasha's arms and she looked around the cave for him. She noticed that he was sitting up against the wall in his usual position. She yawned.  
  
"Good morning." Inuyasha said as he opened his eyes. "You sleep ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded and stretched a little before crawling over and sitting next to him. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"  
  
"No, I've been awake since a dream I had last night woke me up." Inuyasha replied looking over at the far wall. His eyes seemed to hold confusion and sadness. Kagome frowned and placed a hand on his knee.  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed but kept his gaze on the wall. "Just something, don't worry about it, you don't need to know."  
  
Kagome frowned. "But-"  
  
"No. Now come on we should get going." Inuyasha cut her off and stood up walking towards the cave entrance. Kagome stood up.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha turned around only to be met by her body crashing into his. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He stood a little surprised, but wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
"Kagome, I can't. It's something I have to deal with and figure out." He whispered into her ear. He felt her nod slowly and he gently stroked her hair. She pulled away and smiled lightly at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, can we do something fun today? It'll take your mind off of things." Kagome asked giving him the look. Inuyasha tried to look away.  
  
"We need to go shard hunting." He stated, still trying to look away.  
  
"Please?"  
  
That was it, he couldn't resist. "Keh, fine. Just what do you want to do anyway?"  
  
"Well first, you seem really tense, so I want you to go over there and lay on your stomach." Kagome told him pointing to a spot in the cave. Inuyasha stepped back a step and gave her a weird look.  
  
"W-Why?" he asked a little nervous.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Inuyasha sat down, but he didn't lay down. Kagome sighed and sat next to him.  
  
"Lay down."  
  
Inuyasha grunted and laid down on his stomach. "What next? Do you want me to roll over and play dead?"  
  
Kagome giggled at his comment and began to pull his shirt off as best she could with him laying down. Inuyasha tensed a little as she got it off and a slight blush rose in her cheeks.  
  
"W-What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked still tensed and now nervous.  
  
"Just a second." She said tossing his shirt aside. "Ok are you ready?"  
  
"For what?" he asked nervous.  
  
"This!" Kagome yelled as she started tickling him. Inuyasha kicked and laughed trying to get her off of him. Kagome laughed as he fought back by grabbing her foot and tickling it. She squirmed and laughed. After a few minutes, both warriors were on their backs, smiling and gasping for air.  
  
"I've never heard you laugh so much." Kagome said finally catching her breath.  
  
"That's because I really haven't had a reason to, or have felt like laughing since I was a pup." Inuyasha said sitting up. Kagome sat up too and hugged him lightly.  
  
"Well you should start laughing more, you're cute when you do." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha blushed slightly but his ears twitched when he heard their names being called.  
  
"Seems that they've found us." He whispered to her. "Should we answer?"  
  
"Of course, we don't want them worried about us. Let's go, uh. you go on ahead, I have to change into my clothes." Kagome said picking up her clothes.  
  
"I'll wait." Inuyasha sighed as he sat near the entrance of the cave, his back to her. She smiled and quickly changed.  
  
"They're coming." Inuyasha warned her as he saw Shippo and Kika heading for the waterfall and cave.  
  
"Ok, I'm done." Kagome told him as she picked up his haori. He stood up and turned around only to see his haori flying towards him. He caught it and put it back on. He inhaled and Kagome's scent filled his nose. He sighed and headed out the cave. Kagome followed and their friends soon spied them.  
  
"There over there Shippo." Kika told the little kitsune. Shippo looked and smiled.  
  
"KAGOME!" He yelled as he ran over and jumped into her open arms. "I was so worried something might have happened to you."  
  
"You shouldn't have worried Shippo, I was with Inuyasha all night." She smiled patting his head gently. Shippo smiled up at her.  
  
"Yeah runt, did you honestly think that I'd allow harm to come to my shard detector?" Inuyasha asked looking over at Kagome.  
  
"Hey you should treat her with respect Inuyasha, or I'm going to hurt you." Shippo threatened the hanyou. Inuyasha looked over at the little kit.  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"Fox Fire!" Shippo shouted as he sent his fire at Inuyasha. However he looked and Inuyasha wasn't there. He suddenly felt a prick on his neck and he turned around and looked up from the ground to see Inuyasha there pointing Tetsusaiga at him.  
  
"You were saying runt?"  
  
"Please don't hurt me." Shippo yelled as he curled up.  
  
"Feh, I won't hurt you fox." Inuyasha smirked putting Tetsusaiga back in its sheath. "Not now anyway."  
  
Shippo shrieked and jumped up to hide on Kika's shoulder. Kika sighed.  
  
"Are we going to do something today?" She asked patting Shippo's head.  
  
"Well we planned on taking today to relax and have some fun." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Really? Like what?" Shippo asked, excited that they weren't going shard hunting.  
  
"Well we could go swimming." Kagome said. "Me and Kika could go get changed in the cave over there and then we'll come join you two."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Ok come on Kagome, I brought your bag so let's hurry up." Kika said following Kagome. Shippo smiled and threw off his shirt jumping into the water.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, I bet you can't win against me in a race." Shippo yelled to the hanyou staring after the two girls that we're walking off. He snapped to it and threw off his haori and shirt, jumping into the water.  
  
"You're on fox!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Kika got changed as soon as they got to the cave and Kika decided to ask Kagome something.  
  
"So what happened last night?" She asked Kagome.  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"Well your scent is all over Inuyasha's haori and his is somewhat on you." She answered smirking a little.  
  
"Well my clothes got wet, so I wore his haori, and then fell asleep in his arms while my clothes dried." Kagome said blushing at the memory.  
  
"In his arms?"  
  
"Well it was cold, so he helped me stay warm." Kagome whispered, blushing a very red.  
  
Kika giggled and stood up. "Come on we should go see how Shippo and your lover are doing."  
  
Kagome looked wide eyed at Kika and her face grew even redder. "My what?!"  
  
"Let's go." Kika laughed as she left the cave followed by a very red Kagome. Inuyasha looked up when he heard footsteps and watched as Kika and Kagome made their way towards him and Shippo. He stared at Kagome in her pink tank top and shorts swim suit and she noticed his stare.  
  
"What don't you like my outfit?" She asked him.  
  
"No, it looks good." He replied blushing. He felt water hit him and he turned around to see Shippo laughing at him.  
  
"You need to cool down, you're all red!" Shippo laughed.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "You're gonna pay for that!" he yelled as he began splashing Shippo.  
  
"Water fight!" Kika yelled as she jumped in and started helping Shippo. Inuyasha fought back but kept getting drenched in water. Kagome watched for a few minutes before she too joined in. She jumped in and started helping Inuyasha fight off Kika and Shippo.  
  
"Ok... we give, we give!" Shippo and Kika yelled at once. The water stopped flying and Shippo and Kika shook their heads.  
  
"I got water in my ears." Kika whined.  
  
"Keh, so did I so quit your complaining." Inuyasha said trying to shake the water out of his ears. Then Shippo splashed Inuyasha and the war started once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a long afternoon in the water, the group decided to go back to the village.  
  
"You guys go back, I uh... have some stuff to do." Inuyasha said as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Like what kind of stuff?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"Just stuff." He said and jumped away.  
  
Kagome stared after him, confused. She continued to stare until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Kika with Shippo on her shoulder smiling.  
  
"Come on, let's head back. He should be fine."  
  
Kagome nodded and then the three headed back to the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you have it, chapter 10. I hope that you all liked it, and please review. Ja~! 


	12. Sweet Romantics

Hey all! I have an update, isn't it amazing? I know, sorry. Anyway I really have nothing to say except thanks for all of you who reviewed this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and co. Kika was made up by me though.  
  
~ thoughts ~  
  
Getting Through with Love Chapter 11: Sweet Romantics  
  
~ Where is he? ~ Kagome asked herself as she watched the sun sink below the distant horizon. She was sitting against the outside wall of Kaede's hut, hoping to see the silver haired hanyou come walking out of the woods anytime now. She looked to the tree line again, but still there was now sign of him.  
  
"Kagome come on in, dinner's ready!" Kika called from inside the hut.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Kagome yelled back.  
  
"You sure?" Kika asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kika shrugged and began eating her meal with Shippo. Kagome sighed and went back to looking out for Inuyasha.  
  
"Psst, Kagome." A voice whispered in the darkness.  
  
"W-Who's there?" Kagome asked, startled and a little afraid.  
  
"Look up."  
  
Kagome did as the voice told her and looked up only to find nothing there except for the night sky. Suddenly she felt something brush against her neck and something wrap around her waist. Kagome jumped and looked to see Inuyasha standing very close to her. He smirked at her startled look and kissed her nose softly.  
  
"Did I scare you?" He asked her quietly, a hint of joking in his voice.  
  
"Yes, but I'm glad that you're safe. Now come on, dinner's ready, and I want to know what you had to go off and do." She said slightly pulling away. She stopped when she felt Inuyasha tighten his hold on her and then started to jump away with her in his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Shh, we're going somewhere, I don't feel like eating there tonight."  
  
Kagome looked at him confused as they continued to go through the trees and deeper into the forest. She looked around as he slowed and noticed that it had gotten darker. She shivered and huddled closer to his body for the warmth that he was giving off. He smiled and slowed to a stop. He set her down and then took her hand leading her to a line of trees and bushes that were so close together that she couldn't see what lay beyond them. He then reached up and covered her eyes with his hands. She gasped but relaxed when she felt his breath near her ear.  
  
"Relax, keep your eyes closed and just go where I direct you."  
  
Kagome nodded and started walking as he moved her forward. She felt the bushes brush roughly against her legs, but then felt the soft tickle of grass around her ankle. Inuyasha stopped her and she felt his breath near her ear again.  
  
"Now, open your eyes." He whispered as he removed his hands from her eyes. She opened them slowly and gasped at the scene before and around her. They were in the middle of a field of lush grass and a blanket lay near a small stream flowing through the clearing with a small fire to the side of it. She smiled as she saw fish cooking on the fire and saw small bowls of water and two wooden plates. A gentle breeze blew through the clearing making the grass look like a sea waving. Suddenly lots of small yellow lights rose up from the grass and Kagome smiled and looked in awe. Hundreds of fireflies flew around the field lighting it with their soft glow. Inuyasha took her hand in his and slowly led her to the blanket. She sat down and he removed the fish from the fire placing them on the plates. She then watched him slice a piece of fruit with his claws and place some on her plate.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled at him.  
  
"Your welcome, now go ahead and eat." He smiled back at her. She nodded and began eating. The two ate and then Inuyasha set the stuff on the grass and sat near Kagome by the fire and stream. She leaned on his shoulder and he placed the blanket around her and himself and then laid his head gently on her own. They watched the field of fireflies dance around the fire and through the field. Kagome sighed happily and gazed out at the field that seemed warm and full of life.  
  
Inuyasha watched the field as he breathed in Kagome's sweet scent. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her close to him. Suddenly he felt he shift and the next thing he knew she was dragging him up by his hand. He looked at her puzzled as she led him to the field of fireflies. She turned to him and smiled. He smiled and then watched as she danced around with the fireflies. He watched her body move gracefully across the field as the dim lights floated around her. His eyes softened and he felt different emotions such as peace and love. He watched as she came over to him. She grabbed his hands and started dancing around the field with him. She giggled and Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. He felt truly happy with Kagome, now more than ever.  
  
After a while of dancing, the two laid down on the grass, snuggled close to one another, underneath the blanket that covered up to their stomachs. Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around her and Kagome's head rested near his head and shoulder. They lay there gazing up at the stars that filled the sky as the fireflies had lit the field just a short time ago.  
  
"The sky is so beautiful." Kagome whispered.  
  
"But not as beautiful as you." Inuyasha whispered back. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, for tonight. It was wonderful, almost like a dream." She whispered. "I just wish that it didn't have to end."  
  
Inuyasha moved onto his side and held Kagome around the waist with both his hands resting on her back. He smiled and stared deeply into her eyes. Kagome stared back just as deeply with eyes full of love.  
  
"Well, why don't we make sure it's real?" he smiled. Kagome looked a little confused until she felt his lips on hers. She smiled and kissed back. They kissed under the stars until the moon was highest in the sky. Kagome was now sleeping against Inuyasha and Inuyasha gently picked her up and started back to the hut. She slept peacefully wrapped in the blanket as he gracefully leapt from tree to tree back to the village. He silently crept into the hut and laid her gently onto a futon. He then sat up against the wall next to her and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overcome him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok there you have it people. Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to add anything else. Fluff, I love it. Yes they did have their clothes on the whole time. Well please review. Ja ne until next time~! 


	13. Transformation

Hey. I'm sorry about not updating, I dunno I just haven't been able to actually sit down at the computer and type out something. Anyway, thank you to those of you who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
~ thoughts ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and co. Kika is mine though.  
  
Getting Through With Love Chap 12: Transformation  
  
The sudden sound of footsteps rumbled throughout the village. Inuyasha opened his eyes and stood up, placing his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.  
  
"What's going on?" Kika asked as she too roused from her slumber.  
  
"Use your nose." Inuyasha whispered harshly.  
  
Kika glared and sniffed the air. Her eyes widened and she quickly awoke Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha stepped out of the hut and peered into the darkness, trying to find what was coming. Suddenly there was a bright flash and one of the huts in the village went up in flames. A family ran out of the house and huddled in a neighbor's hut. Inuyasha growled and unsheathed Tetsusaiga making it transform into the great fang. The demon stepped closer, into the light that the fire had created. It smirked down at Inuyasha and swiped at him. Inuyasha dodged and charged at the enormous demon, bringing Tetsusaiga down on its shoulder. He landed on the ground and looked up to see the demon still standing, with not even a scratch on it where Tetsusaiga had hit. Inuyasha gazed confused at how the demon could be perfectly unharmed.  
  
"Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome yelled from the hut.  
  
Inuyasha snapped from his thoughts, but had no time to move. The demon swatted him with its tail sending him straight into a tree. Inuyasha got up using Tetsusaiga. He looked and saw the demon going for more of the huts. He growled and jumped, striking the demon with his sword.  
  
"You're fight is with me you asshole." He yelled.  
  
The demon growled and turned on Inuyasha. It walked towards him and Inuyasha turned running, leading it away from the village.  
  
"What's he doing?" Shippo asked, slightly confused.  
  
"He's leading it away from the village." Kika told him. "Hey Kagome should we.. Kagome?" She looked around and saw her friend already off and running after Inuyasha and the demon.  
  
"Come on you guys, he might need our help!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she kept running. Kika grabbed Shippo and sped off after her, quickly catching up. They saw the demon and then saw a red object flying towards the ground. They got to the battleground to see the demon with some cuts and scratches, and Inuyasha lying in a small crater.  
  
Inuyasha got up and growled, raising Tetsusaiga. He jumped at the demon only to meet its fist. He lost his grip on Tetsusaiga and it went flying off into the forest around them. Inuyasha hit the ground hard. He was bruised and was now bleeding from cuts and gashes he had received from the blows that he was getting.  
  
"Heh heh heh, is that all you've got half breed?" The demon smirked and he stepped on Inuyasha. Inuyasha screamed as the demon slowly pressed down with his foot, adding more and more pressure.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she began to run towards him, but she stopped when she saw Kika jump ahead and slash at the demon with her claws.  
  
"Get off our friend you dirt bag!" she yelled as she continuously clawed at his back. The demon moved off of Inuyasha and shook, sending Kika flying into a nearby tree. The demon sniffed and turned, seeing Kagome and Shippo. It licked its lips and slowly advanced towards them. Just before it reached them, an animalistic growl filled the air and the demon suddenly fell to the ground. Kagome looked down at the dead demon and then back up only to meet a pair of blood red eyes. She gasped and stepped backwards. Inuyasha smirked, his now longer fangs glinting as the sun began to rise.  
  
Kika got up and saw the dead demon, Inuyasha, and then the look of terror on Kagome's face. She blinked and ran over to Kagome.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked and followed Kagome's gaze. She looked confused as she noticed Inuyasha's appearance.  
  
"H-He transformed..." Kagome whispered out, sounding scared. Suddenly Inuyasha stood straight and sniffed the air. He turned and ran away from them. Kagome blinked as well as Shippo.  
  
"Where's he going?" Shippo asked Kagome. She just shook her head still staring dumbly after him. He then turned to Kika and realized she was growling.  
  
"I smell human blood, and other humans in that direction. He's headed for a village." She told them. "Would you mind explaining what's going on?"  
  
"Inuyasha's demon blood has taken control of him. He's now a mindless killer and unless we find Tetsusaiga, he'll stay in his demon form." Kagome told her. Then she ran off, in search of Inuyasha's sword.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha growled and sliced through another villager. People ran and screamed in fear. Inuyasha smirked and licked some of the blood from his hands. He then jumped into the air and brought his claws down on another villager killing it instantly. He stood up from a crouched position and looked around. A group of men from the village he was in had gathered and surrounded him. He smirked and cracked his claws. In seconds all the men were down on the ground in a pool of fresh blood. Inuyasha looked at his bloodstained claws and then began shredding the dead bodies even more.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop it!" a voice yelled.  
  
He looked up and saw a girl, a fox child, and a hanyou running towards him. He crouched down and growled threateningly at them. They stopped, just a few feet away from him. Kagome stepped forward with Tetsusaiga in her hands. She held it out to him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, please take Tetsusaiga and come back." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha growled and stepped back a step. The without warning he lunged at her, claws outstretched. Kagome shut her eyes and waited for his claws to dig into her.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha on the ground growling and slowly getting up. Sango and Miroku ran towards them with Kirara right behind them.  
  
"What are you waiting for Lady Kagome? Give him Tetsusaiga!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Kagome nodded and ran over to Inuyasha. She grabbed one of his hands and pulled it to Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha growled and brought his other hand up to claw her, but his hand stopped inches from her chest, and his other hand held Tetsusaiga. The lines on his face disappeared and he closed his eyes, falling backwards, unconscious. Kagome sighed and slumped to her knees on the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he and the others ran over to her. He jumped and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. We should get back to the village."  
  
"You four go, I will stay and help the villagers with burying their dead and say prayers for them." Miroku told them and then walked over to the last of the villagers.  
  
"Kirara, carry Inuyasha." Sango told her small cat. Kirara mewed and transformed into her larger form. Sango and Kika lifted Inuyasha onto her back and Kagome climbed on behind him. "It seems that a lot has happened while Miroku and I were away. You'll have to tell us about it later at the hut."  
  
"We will." Kika said. "Oh and my name is Kika, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Sango, it's nice to meet you too Kika."  
  
With that said, they small group walked the rest of the way to the village in silence.  
  
Later that night, Kika had explained what happened to Miroku and Sango outside the hut, while Kagome stayed in the hut watching over a still unconscious Inuyasha. She stared off into the small fire, when she heard movement next to her. She looked to see Inuyasha shift on the futon they had put him on and then open his eyes. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" He mumbled.  
  
"You transformed and attacked a village..." Kagome whispered out. Inuyasha growled quietly. He looked at his claws that we now clean, but he could still smell the blood that had been on them. He continued staring until he felt arms wrap around him. He looked at Kagome confused as she hugged him.  
  
"It's alright, you weren't yourself when you attacked them." She whispered.  
  
"But I-" He began, but she cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shh, you should get some more rest."  
  
Inuyasha nodded slowly and laid back down on the futon. He stared at the ceiling, letting his mind wander. He was taken out of them again when he felt something warms cover him and then felt someone beside him. He turned his head to see Kagome laying beside him, a blanket covering the two of them. She smiled and closed her eyes. Inuyasha blinked, then a small smile graced his lips. He turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around her, holding him to her. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The others slowly got up and stretched. The explanation had been long, and it had been dark outside for awhile. They quietly crept into the hut and back to Kika's room. Shippo and Kika went straight to the room, followed by Sango, until she realized that Miroku wasn't following. She turned around and saw him staring at Kagome and Inuyasha with a confused look on his face. He then smiled and turned to her. He walked up and passed her walking into the room. Sango sighed and smiled at her two friends sleeping on the floor. She then turned and walked into the back room. She laid down and smiled to herself.  
  
~ Looks like we're all realizing our feelings. ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you have it, chapter 12. It's different from what I hand wrote, well a lot different. I don't know if it's better or not, but I hope it worked. Please review, ja ne~! 


End file.
